Ark I
by IrishShamrock86
Summary: Network agents Frank and Joe Hardy are out to get evidence to put a weapons manufacturer behind bars when they find an unexpected guest on the man's yacht the Ark I. Jealousy and suspicion hangs in the air when the Hardys and Nancy work together again.
1. Finding the Ark I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys characters. This is my first fanfic - enjoy! I know there is a lot of description in this chapter but please bear with me. More to come when review are given. Thank you!

~*~*~*~

"There it is - two o'clock." A voice whispered in the dark. The serious tone was laced with a hint of excitement. Three men dressed in all black were peering over the side of a boat out over dark, open ocean. In the direction indicated, a very large yacht drifted to a stop. A loud splash floated over the ocean.

"Anchor's down," another voice whispered.

At the announcement, the other two men put down their binoculars and started pulling on diving gear. The first was tall and lean, his dark brown hair hidden underneath his wetsuit hood but his brown eyes shone with intelligence and anticipation.

"In, get the evidence we need, and out – no theatrics," He said as he pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Spoil sport," came the reply from his partner. He was shorter and broader with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that were filled with excitement. He tested the miniature microphone taped to his throat. It was flat against his skin and nearly invisible. The slightest whisper would be heard. "Tango Alpha this is Charlie Delta, do you copy?"

His partner rolled his eyes but tapped his ear, indicating he heard him.

"Our evidence should be in the cargo container, near the stern," the last man said, continuing to watch the yacht through his night-vision binoculars. "You have two hours to find it and get the hell off that yacht. If Saffron finds you, you're on your own."

Javan Saffron was a highly wanted criminal by both Interpol and the US Government but he had yet to be caught due to lack of evidence. He covered his tracks well. He was a weapons manufacturer who sold his designs and weapons to known terrorists groups. Saffron was known to be a ruthless killer and willing to supply the highest bidder.

"That guy could never catch a Network agent – let alone a Hardy," the shorter man said with a wise-cracking grin, "Isn't that right Frank?"

Frank Hardy just shook his head. His partner, and younger brother, Joe Hardy was always looking to run headlong into a situation. Frank preferred to be cautious. However, being a Network agent meant you needed both attributes to survive.

The Network was an ultra-secret agency run by the United States government and the Hardy's employer. Gray Man, the Hardy's Network contact for the past seven years, headed the agency and his identity was very highly guarded. Gray Man wanted them to find the designs, or better the weapons, and bring them in so Saffron could be arrested. They needed that evidence before they could move in on him.

That is where the Hardy brothers came in. Their mission was to get on his yacht, collect designs, photos and any hard evidence they could, then get out without being seen or detected. If they were discovered, they had to resort to Plan B – blow up the yacht, _Ark I, _destroying all evidence of their presence.

They had received the blue prints of the yacht and had studied them until memorized. The _Ark I_ was as long as a football field and had three decks.

The lower deck had 20 guest cabins complete with showers/baths in the bow, ten crew members cabins in the middle, and the cargo hold and engine room in the rear where two large hydro-propulsion engines were maintained.

The main deck contained a sitting parlor, a dining room and a study.

The upper deck was where a salon and bar was located as well as the weight room, an observation deck, and the captain's cabin. The sun deck was on the bow of the boat and had a pool and Jacuzzi complete with deck chairs for relaxing in. However, tonight all the lights were off, except for a few rooms, as the yacht sat silently in the dark water.

The brothers had been told that Saffron never went anywhere without his body guards and that they were heavily armed. They planned to steer clear of those men.

"We are green," the remaining man said. His name was Max and he was another member of the Network. He was a short, beefy man with few teeth and a lot of tattoos. He was their runner tonight, hanging out in the dingy and would wait for the Hardy's signal to pick them up. "The deck is clear."

Without another word, Frank and Joe slipped soundlessly into the water.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. Entertaining a Guest

Aboard the _Ark I_, Saffron was entertaining one guest. It was rare that any of his "employees" save his trusted bodyguards, were able to speak with him face-to-face. However, this young lady was an exception. Tonight.

The weapons baron sat behind his large mahogany desk and studied the woman standing in front of him. Dressed plainly in dark slacks and a grey sweater, her strawberry blond hair was up in a profession bun and she had a calm expression on her face. Her blue eyes held all her secrets – a trait Saffron admired.

"Please, sit down my dear," Saffron said, indicating the chair across from him.

"Thank you sir," She said, taking her seat and placing her hands in her lap.

"You do very good work, my dear," He said, looking down at the contents of the folder that was open in front of him. It detailed all the work this young lady had accomplished in the last three years in his employ. "However, this information in not complete."

"No sir, it is not," She replied. Saffron lifted a brow in her direction but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"A woman doesn't write down everything she knows – it lessens her worth," The woman said simply. Saffron grinned.

"Very good, Ms. Daniels, very good," He said approvingly. "Why don't we discuss what is missing over dinner? There should be a dress waiting for you in your room. Join me in half an hour."

Accepting this as her dismissal, Nadine Daniels nodded gracefully and followed Saffron's head bodyguard, Mastif, to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nadine Daniels was not all she appeared to be. The tall, beautiful woman was standing in front of her vanity mirror straightening out her cocktail dress. At 25, "Nadine Daniels" was in fact Nancy Drew.

Nancy had grown from the pretty sleuthing teenager sticking her nose where it usually didn't belong into a beautiful, blue-eyed beauty. She was also an agent with the Defense Intelligence Agency of the US government – a department that found out Intel about foreign military operations.

_Three years_, she thought to herself as she put on her earrings. _It has taken me three years to finally get on this yacht. _Her heart beat raced with excitement and fear but on the outside, Nancy Drew was calm, cool and every inch a professional.

The cover of "Nadine Daniels" had been rather easy to pull off. She was the spoiled daughter of a US diplomat who was used to getting her way. Her knowledge of the inner workings of Congress helped her help Saffron. She had seen shipments of weapons arrive safely (with the help of the DIA, of course) and save one particularly expensive shipment from being "discovered" – which was how she worked herself up to the point she was at now.

Nancy thought about all the dangerous situations she had been in over the last three years. She always had DIA covering her back but out here on this yacht, she was all alone. The missing information she was to feed to Saffron tonight would hopefully throw him into a trap so the DIA could bring him in. Her other mission was to find any evidence that could be used again him. Nancy just hoped she could pull it off.

Nancy shook any negative thoughts from her mind and picked up her purse. She had a small handgun strapped to one thigh and a small knife strapped to the other. She hoped she could get the information without having to use either, but she could if she had to. It didn't bother her to have to be so close to a ruthless killer – it was part of her job.

She looked around her stateroom one more time. It was very lavish but she didn't expect any less from a man like Saffron. The whole yacht was amazing and very large but she had memorized the areas she needed to in order to find the evidence she needed to collect so they could finally nail Saffron. With a determined smile, Nancy left her room to go to dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The yacht was off the shore of the island of Malta, south of Italy.

"Why did you name your beautiful yacht _Ark I_?"

"My first name, Javan, originates from Noah's grandson. This yacht is a tribute to my heritage and it is my pride and joy," Saffron replied, smiling. "Javan was the founder of the ancient Greeks and I can trace my bloodlines all the way back to him. You could say my family is of royalty in the Greek Islands."

_Arrogant_, Nancy thought behind her smile. She toasted her glass of champagne and nodded, "This is a magnificent ship," she smiled, adding "Your Highness."

She shivered inwardly when Saffron smiled wickedly. However, he bent his head slightly and raised his glass as well.

"Did you enjoy the dinner Miss Daniels?" He asked, looking into his drink and swirling it.

"Please, call me Nadine." Nancy replied. "And yes, I did very much, thank you."

At that moment, a man came in and motioned for Saffron's attention. He was a scary looking man, a long scar running down his face from the edge of his eye to his neck. His eyes were a menacing black and were constantly shifting as if he were waiting for an attack. He was a lean, olive-skinned man whose arms were covered with sinew-like muscles. Nancy could tell he was a very dangerous man.

"Yes, Mastif." Saffron addressed the man.

"Sir, I need to speak with you," Mastif said gruffly.

"If you please excuse me, I need to tend to some business," Saffron said, setting down his brandy glass.

"Of course," Nancy said, smiling. With a slight bow, Saffron walked past Mastif without a backwards glance. Mastif glared at Nancy, then followed. Nancy mentally shook herself. Where Saffron was frightening, Mastif was just downright terrifying.

_Something about his eyes…_ Nancy shook herself. _Stop it, you're a federal agent, you've handled tougher._ Thoroughly unconvinced, Nancy set down her champagne glass and went over to the desk to look for the evidence she had come for.


	3. On Board

Because they were part of the Network, the Hardys had access to the most sophisticated equipment put out by the US government. Anything the armed forces had, the Hardys could get a hold of it.

Deep under the waters of the Mediterranean Sea, the two quickly closed the distances between their dinghy and the yacht, clinging to underwater scooters that noiselessly made their way through the water.

"_20 meters," _Frank said, his voice tiny-sounding and his face hidden behind a full-length oxygen mask. The GPS unit on his wrist shone with an eerie green glow under the water.

"_Copy that_," Joe replied, a few yards behind his brother.

Dressed in all black to blend in with the water and the night, each man was equipped with two water-tight standard issued handguns, GPS units, high-powered satellite communication equipment, dive knives, water-proof flashlights, two extra air tanks and other various pieces of equipment.

Suddenly, Frank's GPS blinked on his watch and he brought his scooter to a stop. Above him, ten yards up, the bottom of the yacht loomed.

"_Alright. You know your job. Let's get what we need and get the hell out."_ Frank said, swimming up to the bottom and attaching his scooter with a specialized tool. Joe gave him a thumbs up and pulled out two suction cups from a bag floating next to his scooter.

As his head broke the surface of the water, Joe removed his mask and looked up. _This is going to be a really long climb, _he thought glumly. Three stories high, the yacht was _a lot_ larger up close. He looked for a passing guard and when he saw none, he reached up as high as he could and slammed the suction cup against the side of the yacht. Slowly, he began the long climb up the port side of the ship.

On the starboard side, Frank was making the same progress. However, he didn't have to go as far as Joe. Frank was looking for the cargo hold. From the blue prints, he remembered seeing an entrance to the cargo hold from the promenade on the starboard side. With luck, it'd be a quick mission.

_When does luck ever go your way, Hardy?_ Frank thought.

"_Hey Frank, next time – you get the longer climb,"_ came Joe's voice in Frank's ear.

Frank grunted as a reply as he made it to the promenade deck. A quick look over the rail and Frank saw a guard walking away from right above where he was climbing.

Taking a deep breath, Frank swung his leg up and soundlessly slipped onto the deck. He waited to see if the guard noticed him and when the man didn't turn around Frank snuck up quietly behind him and hit him. He caught the man before he crashed to the deck and pulled the unconscious figure behind a stairwell.

"Joe, I'm onboard." Frank whispered.

"_Fabulous, you may have the evidence before I even get close to stepping foot on board. Though letting go and falling from this height is probably not recommended," _Joe replied in between grunts. Frank smirked.

"You mean to tell me you wouldn't swan dive off this rig if you had the chance?"

"_I'd do it – with style too."_

"Alright – I'm going off line. If you need me, just touch your mike." Frank didn't want to risk being heard whispering while he was sneaking down to the cargo hold.

"_Yes Dad. I have done this before."_

"I don't want to have to come back and save your ass again."

"_Excuse me? Who saved who last time?"_

"I believe I'm up three times to your once."

"_Who's counting?"_

"Me."

"_Yeah yeah."_

"Just be careful. Rendezvous in an hour and fifteen."

Frank shook his head and switched his mike to touch-only. He took a moment to orient himself then headed inside the nearest door.

~*~*~*~*~

Joe reminded himself, for the hundredth time, that he loved his job.

_Who doesn't enjoy suction-cup climbing up a three-story ship, looking for evidence to capture a master criminal and saving the world?_ Joe thought, looking up. He had about a hundred feet to go. Making sure he wasn't anywhere near a porthole to be spotted, he continued his climb.

From the Gray Man's information, the ship was fairly empty of people, for a ship its size. There was Saffron, his personal guard of five very fierce, very big bodyguards, the crew of about forty men and no passengers. Joe was at least thankful for that – if they did have to destroy the ship, hopefully the body count wouldn't be very high.

Joe had gotten over the qualm of people dying on missions. He avoided it if at all possible, but some things were more important. _Right, like the preservation of national security,_ Joe thought bitterly. He had yet to kill someone and didn't plan on it but he knew many different ways he could if it came down to it.

Unfortunately, Frank wasn't as lucky. Joe shoved that memory to the very back of his mind before it could completely resurface and focused on the task at hand.

As he reached to top of the deck, he checked to make sure he wasn't seen and climbed on board. He touched his throat-mike.

"I'm on board."

"_Copy that."_ Came Frank's reply.

Now Joe just had to place the explosives. _Just in case, _he thought.


	4. Discovered

Oh my goodness!!!! I'm so sorry!!! I clicked the wrong document in my file (closely named) and uploaded the wrong thing!!! I apologize! Here is the real Chapter 4! Epic Fail!

Oh, I still don't own the Hardys or Nancy Drew...unfortunately. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~

"What is it Mastif?" Saffron asked as he and his head bodyguard walked to the bridge.

"She's not who she says she is, sir," Mastif grumbled. Saffron raised a brow but didn't say anything. Mastif was Saffron's most trusted "employee" – at the moment – but he didn't take such comments lightly.

After a moment, Saffron and Mastif reached the bridge. The sailor at the helm snapped a quick salute and was ignored.

"That's a very dangerous claim, Mastif. Do you have proof?" Saffron asked, lighting a cigar.

Mastif grabbed a folder off the counter and handed it to his boss.

"This is her entire file, faxed twenty minutes ago. My source was thorough. Ever since that almost failed shipment, I've been skeptical."

"Is that because you're responsible for almost losing my shipment?" Saffron asked lightly, taking the folder and opening it. Mastif didn't answer. Saffron smiled as he read. "My my, she's been busy. Too bad she's working for the other side – she'd be useful."

Mastif remained silent but Saffron could feel the violence vibrating off the man.

Miss Daniels – or rather, Miss Drew – had indeed been busy. As Saffron continued to read, his interest peeked. So did his anger. She was a double agent with a US government intelligence agency. What baffled him was that no one in his company had figured that out for three years.

"Very good Mastif. She almost had me fooled. No one makes a fool out of me. Let's go talk to Miss Drew."

~*~*~*~*~

Nancy blew out a frustrated breath. She had found Saffron's office easily enough but she hadn't counted on it being locked and it had taken precious minutes picking the lock. Once inside, she hadn't been able to find any incriminating evidence in his desk. He was good at not leaving anything lying around. She had to get back to the parlor.

She went over to the bookshelf one more time and was looking through books when Saffron's voice reached her ears. She felt her blood run cold.

"Miss Daniels."

Nancy straightened up from the bookshelf and composed her face into a calm mask before turning around.

"I'm sorry, sir," She replied. She motioned to the books. "I was just admiring your library."

"Is that so? Find anything of interest?" Saffron asked, coming up beside her. Nancy forced a smile on her face.

"I am an avid reader and you have a wonderful collection of Agatha Christie and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"You like mystery, my dear?"

"I enjoy a good story now and then, sir."

"Well maybe you can help me solve one," Saffron said, turning towards his desk. Nancy put the book back on the shelf and followed.

"I can try, sir," She replied, sitting in the chair across from him when he motioned to it. He leaned back and linked his fingers together, watching her.

"What I need to figure out is how a US government agent came to be in my employ and not be detected for three years."

Nancy's insides went from cold to icy.

~*~*~*~*~

Joe was down to three explosives. He had strategically placed the other 12 bundles of C4 throughout the yacht in areas that would do the most damage. Because there weren't many people on board, he was able to slip around as quiet as a mouse.

_A very dangerous mouse._ Joe thought as he worked his way towards the interior of the yacht.

From the layout of the boat, Joe knew he was close to the parlor and had to be very careful. Their source had said the parlor was where Saffron spent most of his time – unless he was in his office.

"Twelve packages delivered," Joe whispered.

"_Quick like a bunny,_" Frank replied.

"Who are you? Aunt Gertrude? I was going for dangerous mouse," Joe said as rolled his eyes. Frank didn't reply. Joe passed the dining room and headed towards Saffron's parlor.

~*~*~*~*~

Frank leaned around the corner to get a quick glance down a corridor. He had made it below decks without being seen, but that hadn't been difficult – there weren't a lot of people on board. All the door signs were in Greek but Frank knew enough to find the cargo hold.

He stepped around the corner and halfway down the corridor heard a shout behind him.

He froze and turned around slowly.

One of Saffron's bodyguards was headed towards him, gun raised. He sounded angry.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing down here?" The man hissed, gun still pointed.

"Saffron told me to double check the security of the cargo hold," Frank replied calmly, arms raised just a fraction above his waist, palms out.

"Saffron doesn't order – he delegates to Mastif," The man said, a look of doubt flashing in his eyes.

"Exactly," Frank said, rolling his eyes for effect, "Mastif handed down the order, like always."

"I'm calling it in, just to make sure," The man said, reaching for his walkie-talkie. As the gun barrel lowered an inch, Frank lunged. Caught off guard, the man found himself slammed against the wall and both his gun and walkie-talkie were thrown out of reach.

Frank felt the wind knocked out him as the man's fist connected with his stomach under his vest. Frank brought his knee up into the guy's chest and then a right hook into the man's jaw. The guy fell in a heap to the floor – out cold. Frank leaned over and sucked in a deep, pained breath.

He grabbed the man's gun and walkie-talkie and headed towards the cargo hold.

~*~*~*~*~

Nancy was getting nervous. She reminded herself to stay calm.

"Who do you mean sir?" She asked, her voice quiet and composed.

"Come come Miss Daniels – or Miss Drew – enough playing games. I know everything there is to know about you. Your name is Nancy Drew. Your mother died when you were three and your father – Carson Drew - is an important lawyer in River Heights, Illinois. You are an only child. After graduating from Chicago University with a double major in Linguistics and Criminology, you went into government work with the DIA. Three years ago, after a successful mission, you were chosen to infiltrate my company."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Saffron, but I am Nadine Daniels," Nancy said, leaning back in the chair. She shivered inwardly when his eyes met hers. They were cold and calculating.

"I think we should head to the parlor, Miss Drew, and this whole mess can be sorted out. Mastif, will you please help our _guest_ to the parlor?" Saffron said, indicating his bodyguard.

Nancy stood up quickly and faced the man. He was three times her size and she knew she wouldn't be able to take him out. Mastif grabbed Nancy's arm and pulled her out of the office.

~*~*~*~*~


	5. The Parlor

I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying this story! I hope it continues to keep you interested! Now on to Chapter 5!

**********

_Next time Hardy, follow the damn blue-prints._

Joe cursed himself for wasting precious time trying a "short cut" he thought he remembered on the blue prints. Instead of cutting across the deck from the dining room to the parlor, his "short cut" took him to another deck altogether.

_Stupid. _Joe thought, berating himself. _We just won't tell Frank about that one. _He had finally gotten back to the deck with the parlor and was heading that way.

As Joe neared the parlor, he heard low voices coming from inside the doorway. He slowed and stopped when he got to the door.

"Your meddling will cost you Agent Drew," a man's voice said calmly.

Joe froze. _No! It couldn't be!_

Joe heard an angry muffled reply. The man laughed.

"It's too bad you don't want to join our little operation – you're a beautiful, talented woman."

Joe slouched down and leaned his back against the wall just outside the doorway. He slowly leaned in and tried to see who was speaking and whom the man was speaking to but he only saw that it was the parlor of the boat.

Joe leaned back against the wall and pulled a little mirror out of one of the pockets on his vest. He situated himself closer to the edge of the doorway and used the mirror to look around the corner into the parlor. He didn't like what he found.

A tall man, looking of Mediterranean descent, was standing next to a table, pouring himself a pinch of brandy. He was richly dressed in an Armani suit and Italian leather shoes. A gold ring adorned the right pinky of his strong-looking hand. His back was toward the door, keeping his face out of Joe's line of vision.

Joe moved the mirror to the right and felt his pulse jump when he saw the woman tied up on the couch. She was wearing a cocktail dress, now ripped and slightly ragged, of black sequence that ended at her thighs. Her wrists and ankles were tied tight with zip ties and she was gagged. She had strawberry blonde hair, a bruised jaw and her deep blue eyes were flashing angrily at the man standing near her.

Joe knew he would recognize her anywhere – it was _Nancy Drew_!

"Frank – we have a problem." Joe whispered as he leaned away from the doorway.

"_I'm done placing the charges down here. I'm almost to the cargo_ –" Frank's voice came back in Joe's ear.

"Frank, its Nancy." Joe interrupted urgently, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

"_Nancy? Nancy Drew? What does she have –_"

"She's here Frank, on the yacht. She's in the parlor with Saffron. He's got her tied up and gagged."

"_What?! I'll be right-"_

"Finish the job – I'm going to try to find a way to get her out of here."

"_Are you sure it's Nan-?"_

"Frank – it's her."

"_We have to get her off this ship. Hurry Joe – we only have an hour to make rendezvous."_

"Piece of cake."

"_Save her."_

~*~*~*~*~

Frank cursed under his breath. _What was Nancy Drew doing on this boat?_ He didn't like the turn of events but he had to get what they came for. Frank looked up from his crouched position behind the stairwell.

Seeing no guards, he moved quietly and swiftly down the walkway. He came to a door marked "φορτίο" – Greek for "Cargo". He leaned up to look through the porthole in the door and when he saw no one, he tried the handle.

It was locked.

Frank looked around for a key hole and noticed a card scanner.

_Remember that whole luck thing Hardy? _A voice said in Frank's head. Frank ignored it.

Frank dug into the pocket of his vest and pulled out a small, circular device and stuck it to the card scanner. He pushed it in and when he heard a small click, he stepped back. It was a miniature electromagnetic pulse – or EMP. Without a sound, the card scanner's red light blinked out.

Frank grabbed the device and tried the door again. This time the handle turned without resistance.

The cargo hold was dark. Frank flicked on his flashlight and noticed the place was mostly full of unmarked crates. He slowly made his way towards the other side of the hold, hoping the cargo door to the outside wouldn't take long to find. He only had forty-five minutes to get out.

_Focus Hardy. Find the door, crate then you're out. _He told himself. The beam from his flashlight reached the far wall and landed on a door. Frank knew from the blueprints that this was the loading door for workers to go through onto the dock so it was above the water level. _Perfect._

Turning back towards the boxes, Frank opened the nearest one.

It was full of boxes. The label was in Spanish but that wasn't a problem for Frank.

_Fifty-caliber bullets?_ Frank read as he picked up one of the boxes. It was evidence but without a sale receipt or something else naming the buyer – it wasn't strong enough evidence.

Frank opened crate and crate, quickly looking through each to find anything that would be useful. Frank looked at his watch and noted he had thirty minutes left. They needed to leave now if they were to have enough time to get back to Max and the rendezvous point.

~*~*~*~*~

In the parlor, Nancy struggled against her bonds as Mastif came toward her. The goon had already gagged her, knocked her around, tearing the dress she wore, and she could feel the bruise forming on her jaw.

The menacing look in Mastif's eye gleamed as he jerked her off the couch to stand next to the desk. Saffron pulled out a laptop from a bag he had brought back with him. Her eyes narrowed when he looked at her. He smirked.

"Is this what you were looking for Agent Drew?"

Nancy struggled again until Mastif painfully clamped his hand around her arm. She knew a bruise would be forming there as well. At the moment, however, she wasn't worried about a bruise.

"Your meddling will cost you Agent Drew," Saffron said calmly. Nancy tried to tell him what she really thought of him but the gag made it muffled and her reward was another painful squeeze.

"It's too bad you don't want to join our little operation – you're a beautiful, talented woman. No one has ever infiltrated my – company – before." Saffron said with a kind of wonder. His eyes lit up and smiled at her, "You would be wise to cooperate with me Agent Drew. I have a proposition for you. Join our organization, and I'll triple your current salary. You'd live like a queen and all you'd have to do is keep the DIA away from me." Saffron said as he typed in commands into his laptop.

Nancy's eyes widened. _He is out of his mind!_ She thought. When he looked up at her she glared at him again. He shrugged one shoulder and walked around the desk to stand in front of her.

"That's a shame Miss Drew. We no longer have a need for you."

Saffron's eyes never left hers as his fist connected with her jaw and with a flash of pain, she was out cold.

~*~*~*~*~


	6. Together Again

_Damn that guy is huge! Had to have played football when he was younger._

Joe thought as he hid in the stairwell and waited until the brute carried a now unconscious Nancy past him. He was too close to the parlor to jump the guy. That would only bring more bodyguards. Without a sound, Joe followed the man to the deck.

"Frank – we're on the deck." Joe whispered. He didn't wait for a reply. He waited until the big guy was out of sight and he moved to hide behind a life boat next to the rail. The man walked across the deck towards the rail. Joe was about to step around the life boat when, to his horror, the man tossed Nancy over the side.

~*~*~*~*~

"_Frank – we're on the deck_."

Frank ignored him – hoping the "_we're_" of that statement meant Joe and Nancy. Frank pushed the large crate full of weapons he'd finally discovered towards the cargo door. The receipt inside was to a well-known terrorist group out of Russia.

_Russia of all places._ Frank thought and he shoved the crate into the water. It landed on the support system of buoys and made little sound hitting the water. He looked out and up to see if anyone had heard the splash and when there was no movement, he ducked back inside.

Holding a rope attached to the crate and buoy, Frank slipped into the water without a sound.

"Joe, I'm on my way out." Frank said as he grabbed the rope attached to the crate he was going to drag behind him. Joe didn't reply.

"Joe, I repeat, I'm on my way out."

Still nothing. Frank curved his instinct to turn back and find his brother but he knew he had to get the crate back to Max. He dove down to retrieve one of the scooters, resurfaced and tied the rope to one of the handles. He sped away towards the rendezvous point, hoping Joe was on his way out also.

~*~*~*~*~

Joe watched in horror as Nancy hit the water, arms and ankles still tied. Without a second thought, he ran a few steps back and took a running leap over the edge, pushing the detonation trigger as he sailed over the side.

The yacht exploded into the night.

~*~*~*~*~

Frank was just getting to the dingy when the yacht behind them exploded. Max fell against the side in surprise and Frank whirled around staring into the blaze.

_No! Joe!_

"Joe!" Frank yelled. As he was about to dive back into the water, a strong hand grasped his arm and yanked him back.

"We'll take the dingy. It'll be faster." Max said, heading to the wheel.

Frank just nodded, his eyes never leaving the burning yacht.

~*~*~*~*~

Joe felt himself thrown haphazardly into the water, head over heels as the concussion from the explosion hit him in midair.

_Not exactly a swan dive, Joe. _He thought as the water came up fast.

He managed to take a breath before hitting the water and immediately began swimming deeper towards the area Nancy had hit the water.

The water was clear and with the light from the fires above, Joe could make out Nancy's sinking form. As he got near, he reached out and grabbed on to her outstretched arms.

He swam as fast as he could to the surface. With a final kick, he broke the surface of the water with Nancy in tow.

"Nancy!" Joe gasped and he sucked air into his lungs. Nancy was still unresponsive. Careful to keep her head above the water, Joe started swimming towards the rendezvous point.

~*~*~*~*~

"Joe!"

Frank searched the waters frantically. Debris covered the surface and the fire still glowed but there hadn't been any sign of Joe or Nancy. Frank didn't let himself dwell on the fact that he hadn't heard from either.

Frank swept the beam of his flashlight back and forth, calling out his brother and Nancy's name.

"Frank! Over here Frank!"

Frank froze at the tiny sound of his brother's voice. Relief flooded through him as he looked off the bow of the dingy.

There treading water was Joe, holding Nancy's unconscious form above the water.

Joe could hear the boat getting closer and waved one arm above his head, the other holding Nancy's head above the water. In the glow of the fire, he could make out Frank's form at the bow of the dingy with Max at the wheel.

The dingy came up beside Joe and he made a grab for one of the ropes on the side. Frank reached over the side and pulled Nancy's still form onboard. After gently setting her on the bench, he leaned back over and grabbed the back of Joe's vest, helping to lift him over the side as well.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Frank said, pulling his brother into a big hug. Joe patted Frank's back weakly, trying to catch his breath.

"I told you I'd swan dive with style. I even did a cartwheel in midair," Joe replied, a smirk on his face. Frank just shook his head.

"She was under a long time," Joe wheezed, turning towards Nancy. "Get us the hell out of here!"

Max nodded and gunned the engine, heading towards port.

Frank turned back to Nancy quickly. He leaned over Nancy and put his ear to her mouth while feeling for a pulse. Panic coursed through him when he didn't feel a beat or breath, and he quickly tilted her head back and opened her mouth.

"Joe, I don't feel a pulse!"

Joe placed his hands on her chest and nodded to Frank. Frank leaned down and placed his lips on hers and blew.

"One…two…three…four" Joe counted with each push. As soon as he stopped at 30, Frank breathed into Nancy again. Joe counted again.

_Come on Nancy, come on!_ Frank though frantically.

After the third round of CPR, Nancy suddenly jerked and coughed up water. Frank held her up so she could get all the water out. After a few deep breaths she looked up at Frank. He was surprised at the amount of emotion that hit him when his eyes met hers.

Her blue eyes were bloodshot and her hair was stuck to her face but she was still beautiful. He sighed in relief when she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hi Drew. Welcome to the party."

With a small laugh, Nancy fainted.


	7. Cody Brooks

"Frank, you're going to wear a path in the floor if you don't stop pacing," Joe said wryly, his eyes closed and his head back against the wall.

Frank didn't slow down.

_Three stories. She fell three stories into the ocean. Something could have broken. Internal injuries. We shouldn't have moved her._

Frank couldn't stop the agonizing thoughts running through his head.

They had brought Nancy into the small hospital only half an hour earlier and she still wasn't awake.

After reviving Nancy on the dingy, Frank had sat with her while Joe called in their location to their team. Once at port, the crate had been secured and was in the process of being transported back to the States.

A separate team was out at the site now, diving on the wreckage to try to find more but Joe didn't have much hope of them finding anything else after the explosions.

It still irritated Joe that Saffron had gotten away. Witnesses spotted him and the goon that had Nancy on shore a few miles away but no one had connected the pieces in time to catch him. He had disappeared.

After dropping off their "package" and Nancy to the hospital, they had managed to get out of their gear and into less suspicious clothing.

"She should be awake," Frank muttered, turning around again. He hadn't left her side since he pulled her out of the water and now he was barred from her room until the doctor said otherwise.

"Nancy's a fighter – she'll be fine. She was conscious on the dingy and you heard the doctor say she should wake up soon. You heard him say she was lucky," Joe reminded his brother.

"Lucky? She could have been killed!" Frank said, heat rising in his voice. Joe held up his hands in defense.

"She's alive Frank. She's going to be fine," Joe said again.

At the sound of footsteps, both brothers looked up.

A tall, lean handsome guy just shy of thirty years old was walking down the hallway towards the pair. He had piercing brown eyes and jet black hair that was covered by a black cowboy hat. He had on a black jacket on over a white collared shirt, wranglers and roughed up cowboy boots.

_This guy looks like he belongs in Montana on horseback or singing a sappy country song. _Joe thought as he stood up. The man stopped in front of Frank.

He pulled out a badge that read "DIA" with his ID. It read "Cody Brooks".

"Excuse me gentlemen, are you the Hardys?" The guy asked.

Frank threw a glance at Joe and caught Joe's almost imperceptible shrug.

"Yes, sir," Frank replied.

"My name is Agent Cody Brooks. I'm with the DIA. I need to ask you a few questions about your involvement in the events of tonight," The man said, putting his badge back in his jacket.

"I'm afraid that's classified information. My brother and I are with the CIA," Frank said, pulling out his own badge. Agent Brooks took it, studied it and handed it back then took Joe's and studied it as well.

"If you don't want to tell me what you were doing on Javan Saffron's yacht, that's fine. I will find out. One of our agents was almost killed and we would have been too far away to save her so I have to thank you for stepping in. However, blowing up that yacht blew up all the evidence and three years of hard work trying to bring Saffron down. Now he's escaped, the yacht is on the bottom of the Mediterranean in pieces and we have no evidence." Agent Brooks said, never breaking eye contact with Frank.

Frank felt Joe tense beside him and shifted so his brother was behind him. Joe could be a hot head.

"Listen, we didn't know she was on that yacht," Frank said, his voice cold. Cody's eyes narrowed slightly. "We were just following orders. She was caught and bound before we got there. We had our evidence and had orders to blow up the yacht if found. Agent Drew was tossed over the side and my brother jumped in after her."

Cody's eyes shifted to Joe and back to Frank.

"Her cover was blown. I am going to find out how. I swear, if either of you had anything to do with it, we will have words," Cody said. "Feel free to show yourselves out." He turned and headed towards Nancy's room.

"You have no right to go into her room right now, doctor's orders," Joe said, taking a step to grab Cody's arm.

"I have every right. I'm her partner."

~*~*~*~*~

_Hi Drew. Welcome to the party._

She knew the voice but she couldn't believe it.

Nancy wanted to stay in the fog of unconsciousness but the annoying beeping was getting louder. As the fog began to clear, the pain came. It was a dull ache in her chest, scratchiness in her throat and a throb in her head.

Nancy opened her eyes. Blinking a few times, she noticed she was in a hospital room.

"Oh you are awake! Very good!"

Nancy turned her head towards the voice. The heavy Italian accent belonged to a short man that was standing next to her bed checking the monitors she was hooked up to. He had a clipboard in his hand, a stethoscope around his neck and was wearing a white coat.

"Buon giorno dottore," Nancy replied in Italian. The doctor smiled widely.

"Buon giorno Miss Drew. You speak Italian?" The doctor asked politely, while looking Nancy over.

Before Nancy could answer, another voice came from the doorway.

"Miss Drew speaks Italian very well."

"Cody!" Nancy said in surprised. Her partner, Cody Brooks, was standing just inside the doorway. His signature black cowboy hat was atop his head and his rugged good looks were twisted with tension and exhaustion. However, his grin was in place.

"Glad you're awake Drew," Cody said, walking towards her bedside, "we have to talk."

Nancy grimaced. She had failed in getting the information on Saffron and had gotten herself caught. She didn't remember much of what happened after Saffron had knocked her out except the sharp pain, darkness then Frank Hardy's worried face looking down at her. Then his smile.

She shook her head to clear it and immediately regretted it. The pounding was getting intense.

"What Miss Drew needs is rest and care," the little doctor said while taking Nancy's blood pressure.

"And she will get both, I assure you, Doctor," Cody said, smiling at the little man. The doctor nodded and looked back to Nancy.

"You must stay here the night for observation but I do not see any reason for you to stay longer than that. You may have a scratchy throat for a few days from the salt water and your ribs will hurt for awhile, but otherwise, you are…" the doctor stopped, seeming to search for the right words. "…as healthy as a horse."

"Thank you Doctor." Nancy said with a smile. The doctor beamed and with a little bow, left the room.

Nancy leaned back on her pillow with a sigh. She didn't like to admit she was exhausted and her body hurt everywhere. All she wanted to do was fall asleep. Then she remembered Cody.

"Can't we talk about this later Cody?" Nancy asked, turning her head towards her partner.

Cody didn't say anything. He sat down on the edge of her bed and took her chin in his hand, carefully turning her face to the side. There was a dark bruise on her jaw from where Saffron had hit her, her eyes were bloodshot and she sounded like she had sand stuffed down her throat.

"You scared me Drew," Cody said quietly, releasing her face. Nancy was surprised at the amount of emotion in her partner's eyes. "Getting away with only two broken ribs is a miracle."

Nancy placed a hand to her torso and felt the bandages wrapped around it. "I scared me too. If the Hardys' hadn't been there…" Nancy began. Cody abruptly stood up. Nancy looked up at him in surprise. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure about those two. What were they doing on Saffron's boat? I want to know what they were up to and who they work for." Cody said.

"Were you able to talk to them?" Nancy asked, curious about what happened to the brothers since she fainted on their boat.

"I just did. They are CIA," Cody said, rubbing his temple. "They wouldn't tell me what they were doing, but I'll find out."

Nancy decided to not mention the fact she knew the Hardys personally. At least, not yet.

"I'm sure they have a good explanation," She said, leaning back against her pillows. Her eyes had shut so she missed the narrowing of Cody's. Something wasn't right and Cody was going to find out what.

~*~*~*~*~


	8. Debriefing

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. It gives me confidence to keep going. I know this chapter is a little longer and wordier – but I had to get it out. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~

"His office held nothing of importance – it was all on the laptop that he had hidden," Nancy reported. She shifted to find a more comfortable seat on the chair. A quick pain shot through her ribs in protest.

It had been two weeks since the _Ark I _incident. She had flown back stateside with Cody two days after the confrontation with a prescription in hand from the little Italian doctor and advice to take it easy for a few weeks. Nancy hadn't heard from or seen the Hardys. That bothered her. Questions had been asked, debriefing had occurred but now it was time to talk to the boss.

"He had this laptop when you last saw him?" Director Jacobs, asked.

Director John Jacobs was a very sharp man. He had sea-green eyes that rarely missed a detail, brown hair with gray at the temples and was broad-shouldered. He had an air of authority and never strayed from protocol.

Cody was seated in the other chair, also there to give his report.

"Yes, sir," Nancy replied. _Right before he clocked me_. She flexed her jaw and winced a little bit at the stiffness. She stopped herself from touching her jaw.

"Alright. Brooks, do you have anything to add?" Jacobs asked, turning his attention to Cody.

"Sir, there were two CIA agents also on that yacht that night. They were the ones responsible for blowing it to smithereens. Agents Frank and Joseph Hardy." Cody said, placing his own folder on the Director's desk. Jacobs picked it up and began looking at the contents.

"What did they have to say about being there?"

"Said the information was classified then showed me their IDs. They checked out."

"Interesting. I'll contact Director Reynolds at the CIA and see what I can find out."

"Sir, I'd like to follow up on this. Those two caused us to lose everything that could be used against Saffron. Also, Nancy's cover was revealed to Saffron and that led to her capture." Cody said, leaning forward.

Nancy bit her lip. Cody's voice held a note of persistence that made her think he wanted nothing more to lay the blame at the Hardys' feet. She had to diffuse the situation.

"Sir," Nancy began, "I've known the Hardys for a long time. When we were teenagers, we worked on cases together solving mysteries. They are very dedicated to their work and I know for a fact they would never blow my cover. I can't account for what they were doing on board the yacht but I'm sure they had a good reason."

Director Jacobs considered her carefully. He knew her career had been soaring since she joined the DIA and had strong evidence that this mishap hadn't been her fault. She still sat with confidence and determination. He was glad this experience appeared to not shake her too much.

"I will contact Director Reynolds and have a talk with him. Otherwise, you two are on trying to find out who leaked the information about your cover, Nancy, and finding Saffron."

"Yes, sir," They answered and stood.

"Be careful." Jacobs said, dismissing them from his office.

~*~*~*~*~

"You lied to me."

Nancy stopped in mid-motion to push the elevator button and turned back to her partner.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Cody had his hat back on and his hands were on his hips. He had always been able to hide his emotion well but it was close to breaking loose. His eyes were flashing.

"You lied to me," He repeated. "You never said you knew them. Did you really not know they were on the yacht?"

"I didn't lie to you. You never asked. No, I did not know they were there. You are being ridiculous Cody. They saved my life and you're trying to get them for conspiracy. What is the matter with you? They are government agents…CIA!"

"Some agents are dirty. How do you think you got caught? Someone ratted you out and I'm going to find out who it was. No one goes after my partner and gets away with it."

Nancy softened. She took a step towards him and laid a hand on his arm. He was so angry he was quivering. Nancy invaded his space and wrapped her arms around him in a hug instead.

Cody was so surprised he hugged her back.

"Thank you Cody. Someone did give me away but I can tell you it wasn't the Hardys. They were - are - my friends. Please believe me." Nancy said, giving him a small squeeze. She felt him take a calming breath and then stepped back.

He studied her for a moment and cracked his side-ways grin. She couldn't help but smile back and felt her cheeks start to flush.

"Alright Drew, I'll let the Hardy-hunting go for now. I'll start on finding out how Saffron found out if you want to start looking up where he could be."

"Somehow, I think you'll get your information first," Nancy said, turning back to the elevator.

"What can I say? I'm better."

"Hardly! You're just older." Nancy replied.

"Oh, hit me where it hurts!" Cody said, grabbing his heart.

With a laugh, they headed towards their offices.

~*~*~*~*~

"With the evidence retrieved from the _Ark I_ we have enough to bring Javan Saffron in and put him away for a long time. However, he's still missing." The Director of the CIA announced, looking up from the file on his desk.

Thomas Reynolds was a tough-looking man. Roughly in his fifties, his hair was salt-and-pepper in color and his eyes were a steely gray. He had been a decorated officer in the Marines before being appointed head of the CIA.

He also handed out Network assignments.

Joe looked at Frank with a worried expression when the director mentioned attempted murder but Frank's face was a mask of calm. He turned his attention back to his boss.

"You boys did a good job getting the evidence," Director Reynolds was saying.

"Thank you, sir." Frank and Joe replied.

"However, we need Saffron. It will be your mission to find and capture him."

"Yes, sir." They replied again.

"I've gotten a call from Director Jacobs over at the DIA," Reynolds said. Frank straightened up a little and leaned forward.

"Sir?" Joe replied, one brow lifted.

"I've filled him in on your mission, failing to mention the Network of course, and we have come to an agreement. The both of you and two of their agents are going to head the teams to find Saffron."

Frank and Joe stared.

"Which two agents, sir?" Joe asked.

"Agents Cody Brooks and Nancy Drew. I understand you two recovered Agent Drew when she was caught and that you've known each other from before."

"Yes, sir," Frank said.

"Good. Once logistics are handled and a team is put together, you'll be briefed. Now don't you boys have paperwork to do?" Director Reynolds asked.

"Yes sir," Frank and Joe replied, regaining their composure. They stood, nodded to the Director and let themselves out of his office.

"Good thing we caught him on a good day," Frank commented with a sigh of relief as they headed toward the Director's private elevator.

"Reynolds is always in a good mood," Joe said, flashing the secretary a dazzling smile. She blushed and waved as the elevator doors closed.

Frank scoffed. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Thomas Reynolds is rarely in a good mood," Frank said.

"It was the Hardy charm. Only Mom is unaffected," Joe said. The elevator opened to the lobby and the two men stepped out, nodded to the guard and headed to the main elevators that would take them to the floor their offices were on.

"It's interesting that we'll be working with Nancy again. Just like old times." Joe said.

"Yeah, unfortunately her partner is going to be with her." Frank said. Joe hadn't heard that tone from his brother in a long time. It wasn't a good one.

"I'll see you in little bit – I want to look some things up." Frank said as he sat behind his desk. Joe shrugged and headed towards his own office.

Frank waited five whole minutes to make sure Joe wasn't coming in before leaning back in his chair and letting out a sigh of relief. He figured it was lucky that Joe hadn't caught on to his mood.

In his line of work, he was used to having his life threatened. He never once thought about his own safety. He was never scared. Ever since hearing Joe say that Nancy Drew was on that ship, Frank had been scared. Truly scared.

He had been forced to leave the situation with Joe and it hadn't sat well with him. Seeing her unconscious and bound in the ocean, being held above the water by Joe had a bad effect on his emotional state.

_She's safe, healthy and alive._ Frank thought to himself. He rubbed a hand over his face. _For now._

"You know, I was thinking."

Frank's insides jumped at the sound of Joe's voice but he configured his face to look calm when he looked up.

"You could tell Nancy how you really feel when we go to lunch with her today," Joe said, walking back into the office and sitting in the chair in front of Frank's desk. He had been waiting just outside Frank's office.

_So much for getting anything past Joe._ Frank thought wryly.

"Oh yeah? And how do I really feel about Nancy?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Frank, whenever you two are around each other, innocent bystanders, like myself, have to duck with the amount of sparks in the air. You two have always hit it off. It's scary how you two are usually on the same wavelength." Joe said casually.

Joe could see how their last mission had affected Frank. He wasn't stupid or blind. They had never been able to hide anything from each other. Joe wasn't used to seeing his older brother scared.

"We haven't seen her in years and she shows up on the same ship we're trying to get evidence from," Joe pointed out. Frank's eyes narrowed and Joe backpedalled. "Wait, wait. I'm not saying she had anything to do with it – she's a government agent also. I'm just saying it was weird that our cases bumped together…_again_."

"How long have you known Nancy was with the DIA?" Frank asked. Joe shrugged.

"As long as you have. We've emailed each other once in a while but I lost touch with her like you. She never mentioned living in DC."

Frank sighed. "I can't go to lunch today. I have to meet with a few guys about the evidence we found. I also want to check out this Cody Brooks guy," Frank replied, turning back to his computer. Joe just shook his head.

"Bro, he's a government agent. With the amount of concern he expressed over Nancy and their case, I'm pretty sure he's clean. Just because a good-looking guy is Nancy's partner doesn't make him a criminal. Besides, I'm sure he's looking into it."

"I'd rather know myself. Nancy's careful, she didn't get caught on her own," Frank said stubbornly, quickly typing in commands on his computer. Joe sighed. Once Frank make up his mind it was hard to talk him out of it.

"Happy hunting," Joe said, standing up. "I'm off to lunch with Nancy. Are you sure you can't make it?"

"Meeting," Frank mumbled.

"Maybe you should buy a black cowboy hat," Joe said. He ducked out of the door as a book came flying across the room towards him.


	9. Getting Reacquainted Part I

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! My computer didn't want to upload the file so I've had to retype it. Anyway, another longer chapter. Bare with me! Enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~

"Joe!"

Joe turned around at the sound of his name. A grin stretched across his face as he saw Nancy Drew crossing the street towards him. She was dressed in a beautifully tailored gray pantsuit with three inch heels on and still managed to hurry with grace.

_Frank's going to be upset about missing lunch._ Joe thought. Personally he had never felt anything other than brotherly affection for Nancy but he couldn't deny she was a beauty.

"Hi Nancy," Joe said, kissing her cheek when she reached him. "Glad you could make it." He studied her face where Saffron had hit her and was glad to see the bruise was almost gone completely gone. You had to know it had been there to see the remaining ting of blue. Nancy caught his scrutiny.

"Joe, I'm fine. Almost like new," She said, smiling in reassurance. "Shall we?"

"You read my mind – I'm starving!"

"Joe, you're always starving."

Joe shrugged and laughed. "True."

The pair walked into the busy café in downtown DC. It was a little hole-in-the-wall place that sold burgers, steak sandwiches and the best fries in Washington. After they found a book in the corner and ordered drinks, Nancy looked over Joe closer.

His hair was still sun-drenched blond and his eyes were the same sizzling blue with a hint of mischief. However, he looked more mature and hardened. Nancy sighed inwardly – that's what happened when you worked in espionage.

"So how are you really?" Joe asked, his voice uncharacteristically serious. Nancy smiled.

"My ribs still hurt and my jaw is stiff but other than that, I'm ready to get back to work," She replied.

"Don't rush it Nan," Joe said. Nancy laughed.

"Now you sound like your brother."

"God forbid!" Joe said in mock horror.

"So how have you been Joe?" Nancy asked, folding her hands on the table.

"Getting my feet on the ground. How long as it been since we've seen each other? We used to run into each other all the time, whether working on cases together or on our own."

"Hmm…the last case we worked on together was when we caught ex-CIA Carl Dubchek in San Diego. That had to be over five years ago. We did see each other at your parents' anniversary party right after that, but I think that was the last time," Nancy said, her eyes widening. "Wow! That was a longer time than I thought!"

"Yeah. Well since then I've gotten degrees in criminology, naturally, and linguistics, if you can believe that, from New York. I moved to Virginia, near Frank, right after graduation to start working at the CIA," Joe said, smiling smugly.

"I never imagined you in the CIA. Maybe the FBI, but definitely not in _intelligence_," Nancy laughed. Joe cracked another Hardy grin.

"I know. It shocks even me. Apparently, I have a brain!"

"Twenty-four and you haven't found a nice girl to settle down with? Any women agents I should know about?" Nancy asked. Joe was notorious for his flirtatious nature.

Joe just shook his head, smiling, "Please, you sound like Aunt Gertrude. I like playing the field," he said with a wink. Nancy laughed again. Her ribs were going to be really sore before lunch was over. That was okay with her, she needed the laughs.

"How is Bess? And George?" Joe asked as the waitress refilled their drinks. Nancy gave her order to the waitress and waited until Joe was done to continue.

"Well, Bess has her own clothing like in New York, happily playing the field as well," Nancy said, " and George has been happily married for three years and is the head of the athletic department at River Heights High School. She just had a baby girl." Nancy said, smiling at the shock on Joe's face.

"George has a daughter? Why haven't I heard about this?" He cried, feigning anger.

"Expect an announcement in the mail soon," Nancy replied, smiling, thinking about her goddaughter. "Bess and I were thrilled and she's adorable! Brad is beside himself with pride and can't wait to make her a sports superstar. They are very happy."

Joe nodded. "I'm glad George found such a good guy. I'm still sorry Frank and I couldn't make it to the wedding, we were out of town on assignment."

"Understandable, George has forgiven you," Nancy said.

Bess and George had been on many adventures with Nancy. Joe enjoyed running into them as well. Especially Bess. "How is your dad? Is he still the number one lawyer in River Heights? Is Hannah keeping him in line? And why haven't you and Ned tied the knot yet?"

"Hannah complains the house is too quite. Dad is as busy as ever and worried about his _baby girl_ all by herself in scary DC." Nancy replied, rolling her eyes but smiling.

Carson Drew was a famous lawyer and Hannah Gruen was their housekeeper that had helped raise Nancy after Nancy's mother passed away when Nancy was three. The conversation stopped as the waitress brought out the pair's lunches – a hamburger with fries for Nancy and a Philly Cheesesteak with fries for Joe.

"And Ned?" Joe prompted, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Last I heard of Ned, he was getting married to a girl he met at Emerson – that was five years ago," Nancy replied, swirling her drink with her straw. Joe frowned.

"Wait…what? You and Ned haven't been together for _five years_?"

Nancy just shrugged and shook her head. Her once long-time boyfriend Ned Nickerson had left her a long time ago. He had said that he couldn't handle Nancy being gone all the time, putting herself in danger and bringing her work home with her. She had understood. It had been an amicable break, but it had still hurt. Since then, there had never been anyone else that special.

"He couldn't accept my job and so we split up," Nancy said. Joe nodded.

_Sounds like Frank and Callie_, he thought.

"What about your parents? How are they handling both of their sons as CIA agents?" Nancy asked, changing the subject as she slathered ketchup on her burger. She had always liked Fenton and Laura Hardy; they had always been very nice to her whenever she had met them. Fenton was a private investigator and had taught Frank and Joe all they knew.

"They are very proud but Mom worries," Joe replied. "Dad is thinking of retiring soon and taking Mom on a long vacation. Mom always says it is too quiet without us home and we don't get home as often as we used to."

"I know how that is. It's been three years since I've graduated and been in DC with the DIA and the only time I get home is Christmas. How the times change," Nancy said, picking up a fry.

"You've lived in DC for three years and you've never called?" Joe joked.

Nancy smiled. It was the first time she'd been able to get together with Joe since that night on the ocean. She owed him and Frank her life – again. An unexpected pang went through her as she thought about the older Hardy. They had always had a special spark when they were younger but back then Nancy had been with Ned and Frank had his girlfriend Callie Shaw.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Nancy."

Nancy glanced up at Joe, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Joe, I got caught thinking about the old days."

"Oh yeah, _the old days_," Joe laughed. "Running around, seeing the world and getting into more trouble than possible for teenagers. The amount of different places we would run into you was astonishing! Australia, Amsterdam, France…" Joe ticked off on his fingers.

He refrained from mentioning Egypt, knowing how sensitive that case had been for both his brother and Nancy personally. Maybe that had been _too close_ on that adventure. Joe couldn't be sure because Frank had never told him what had gone on between himself and Nancy out on the balcony in Cairo, but that was one of the last _personal _cases the three friends had worked on together. Now, seven years later – they had been thrown together again.

"Not to mention a few clower to home," Nancy laughed, "Padre Island, New York, Indiana…"

"I noticed you didn't say _good_ old days," Joe pointed out. Nancy shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't say all of them were good. Working with you guys was fun, but sometimes overly dangerous and we were very lucky. But now we are trained professionals and know better."

"Still, it gets dangerous…" Joe trailed off, thinking about the incident on the _Ark I_. IF he hadn't stumbled across the parlor at that moment…he shook his head. _Don't think about what-ifs._ Nancy seemed to have had the same train of thought.

"I owe you and Frank my life – again. I never did get to tell you thank you," Nancy started, holding up her hand when Joe started to protest, "and so lunch is on me." Joe just looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Deal." He said and dug into his sandwich.

~*~*~*~*~

**I had to cut the chapter in half so it would load. Part II is right behind it!**


	10. Getting Reacquainted Part II

**And here is part two! Oh, and I don't own Nancy Drew, the Hardys or their friends!**

~*~*~*~*~

After a few minutes, Nancy leaned back in her seat. She hesitated but asked, "How has Frank been doing?"

Joe wiped his face with his napkin before he answered. He didn't think it was his place to tell her that Frank was currently single because he and Callie seemed to have had the same conversation Nancy and Ned did, but then again, maybe he didn't have to.

"Frank's been doing well. He enjoys working for the CIA and lives in McLean. It's hard to get him away from the computer unless on assignment but even then he carries one on him at all times," Joe said rolling his eyes. "However, it's handy to have him around."

"Split up the dynamic duo? Never." Nancy smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear he's happy." Joe decided the two needed a little nudge.

"I don't know if _happy_ is the correct word. More like _resigned_. He keeps busy. He's not seeing anyone at the moment but unfortunately he couldn't make lunch – something about a meeting at work with the computer group…you know those counter-intelligence guys," Joe said jokingly. He didn't miss the slight flash in Nancy's eyes at the announcement and smiled. "You two should get together for lunch another time."

"Yeah," Nancy said, "Tell him to call me if he's free."

"So, who is this Cody character? Anyone I should know about?" Joe asked, remembering the protective way Cody had been at the hospital in Italy.

Nancy smiled, thinking about her partner.

"Cody Brooks has been my partner since I joined the DIA. He always has my back and a laugh. He's a good friend. He reminds me of you actually," Nancy said. Joe grinned.

"There's only one Joe Hardy," He replied with a wink.

"That's for sure!" Nancy laughed. "I just meant that he likes to show off what a macho man he thinks he is. A real lady killer."

"Have you dated?" Joe asked. Nancy almost choked on her drink.

"No, he and I are just friends. Always have been. I know the type too well." She said with a pointed look at Joe. He shrugged.

After getting the check, the two friends stood up and headed towards the street.

"This was really great Joe, thanks for having lunch with me." Nancy said once out on the sidewalk. Joe stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"Anytime a pretty woman wants to have lunch, I'm not one to turn it down!"

Before Nancy could reply, squealing tires caught their attention. Coming down the street fast was an all black SUV, heading straight for the café. Joe pushed Nancy behind him and the SUV swung around the corner.

As the SUV got closer, he saw a window down and the barrel of a gun.

"Nancy! Down!" Joe yelled.

Shots peppered out towards the café as Joe tackled Nancy to the ground. Broken glass rained down on top of them.

Joe glanced behind him towards the receding vehicle and noticed the license plates were covered in mud and unreadable. He turned back to Nancy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning up to look down at her.

Nancy grimaced then smiled tightly and shook her head.

"I will be when you get off my already broken ribs, Joe."

Joe immediately rolled off of her and helped her up. Nancy shook her hair to get the glass out and Joe dusted himself off.

"Did you get any information on the car?" Nancy asked, looking back at the bullet hole ridden café. People were peeking up from under tables and behind the counter. No one appeared hurt and sirens were getting closer.

Joe shook his head. "I only got the make and model, but the license plates were covered. How many unmarked black SUVs you think there are in DC alone? Life is never boring with you around Drew. Someone is out to get you."

Nancy gave a shaky laugh.

"How do you know they weren't shooting at you?" She asked, straightening out her clothes.

"Everyone loves me," Joe replied.

Nancy reached over to Joe and gave him a big hug.

"With a Hardy back in my life, the bad buys will have a tough time reaching me. Thanks for the backup," Nancy said. Joe hugged her back.

"It's my job to protect people but you're welcome. Working with you again is going to be interesting. It's good to have you back Nan, good to have you back."


	11. A Place to Start

~*~*~*~*~

If a person off the street were to walk onto Nancy's floor of the DIA building, they would think they'd stumbled into a newspaper's bullpen. Desks were lined up in rows across the room and along the back wall were offices where some agents had the privilege of shutting their door against the noise if they wanted.

Despite the shooting, having lunch with Joe Hardy had put her in a good mood. After giving their statements to the police, they had parted ways.

Nancy had only been with the DIA for three years but she was one of the few with an actual office. As she made her way back, she heard her name being called out.

Nancy turned and saw a young man coming towards her. Her smile faltered a little bit when she recognized him but she recovered.

"Hi Eddie. How are you?" She asked when he reached her. He grinned at her.

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you needed anything. We heard about the drive-by at the diner. Unfortunately they haven't caught the guys yet. Are you okay?"

Nancy sighed. Eddie Kirkpatrick was a new agent. His father, Robert Kirkpatrick, had been something of a legend in the DIA. Poor Eddie didn't the smoothness or intelligence that his father did.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the update Eddie, but I don't need anything at the moment," Nancy replied, giving him the usual answer. "I have to get to work. I'll see you around okay?"

Eddie's smile was tight but he nodded.

"I'm glad you turned up okay, Miss Drew." He said, turning away stiffly.

Nancy thought about saying something else but instead turned and headed to her office.

Her mouth dropped open when she spotted the bouquet of wildflowers sitting in a beautiful teal-colored vase on her desk. She quickly walked over to them and picked the card out of the middle of the bouquet. Before opening the little card, she leaned over the flowers and inhaled.

The fragrance was relaxing and the colors were vibrant and happy. There were Snapdragons, Forget-Me-Nots, Lilies, Daisies, Violets, and Sunflowers set in front of a spray of baby's breath. Nancy smiled and opened the card.

_Glad you didn't die on us Nan. Sorry about missing out on lunch this afternoon. Rain check? FH_

Nancy felt her heart flutter and laughed at herself. It had been years since she'd felt so girlishly pleased by flowers. Only three men had ever made her feel like that - Ned Nickerson, Mick Devlin and Frank Hardy.

She turned the card over and noticed a number written on the back of it.

_Nice touch Hardy._ Nancy thought, smiling to herself as she slipped the card into her billfold in her purse.

"Lunch with a Hardy and you get shot at?"

Nancy looked up to see Cody standing in her doorway…again. She saw his eyes flick to the flowers and then back to her.

"Cody, that's enough. What do you have against the Hardy brothers?" Nancy asked, her patience running thin. Cody apparently hadn't let up on them like he said he would.

"Nancy," Cody started, sitting in a chair across from her. "You're my partner. Partners look out for each other. You're also like a sister to me. I almost lost you once and I don't want to ever go through that again."

Nancy felt her impatience melt away. When she looked at him closely, she could see he was tired and worn out. She walked around to sit at her desk.

"I appreciate the sentiment Cody. I'm sorry I had worried you. Since you're so worked up about them, I will tell you everything I know about the Hardys. That way, we can both get back to work on finding Saffron and figuring out who wanted to use the café as target practice."

Cody nodded and leaned forward.

"Frank and Joe have been good friends of mine…" Nancy started. She proceeded to tell Cody everything she knew, highlighting the times she worked with them and up until their last case in San Diego. Cody only interrupted a few times to get facts straight but otherwise kept silent. When Nancy got to the part about waking up on their dingy in the Mediterranean, Cody stopped her.

"That's the problem I'm having. Why were they on his yacht?"

"Obviously for the same reason I was – to get Saffron," Nancy said. "We have a meeting with them in a few days to start this investigation. I suggest you ask them."

Cody stood and walked to the door.

"DC police are looking into the shooting. The mud on the license plate isn't helping them any but it'll have to do. Until then, I suggest you go into a safe house. I can't be worrying about both the investigation and you."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Nancy said, standing up quickly. "You can't order me into the safe house without good cause."

"Without good cause? Being shot at in broad daylight isn't a good cause?" Cody asked. Then he took a deep breath, "That's why I said _suggest_ Drew. I never thought for a minute you'd actually do it." With a crooked grin on his face, Cody tipped his hat and walked out leaving Nancy fuming.

~*~*~*~*~

Joe Hardy wasn't afraid. He was cautious.

As the elevator opened to his floor, he slowly peaked his head out and looked around. When the receptionist saw him, she put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. He shot her a sideways grin and winked. She looked around her as well and motioned for him to come towards her desk.

"He's still in his office, Agent Hardy," She said when he got to her. Joe pretended to wipe sweat from his brow.

"Thanks Rose, I don't need the lecture."

Joe looked towards Frank's office and turned back Rose. Before he could say anything else, a hand clamped down hard on his shoulder.

"Good to see you have no bullet holes in you. How is it you can't survive going to lunch without getting shot at?"

Joe winced and turned to look at his brother.

"In my defense, they weren't shooting at _me._" Joe started but stopped when the hand squeezed painfully. "Alright!"

"Your office. Now." Frank said, letting go of Joe and walking towards his brother's office. Joe looked back at Rose with a suspicious look in his eyes but she only shrugged and smiled. Joe followed his brother, rubbing his shoulder.

After Joe entered the office, Frank shut the door and began to pace.

"This is getting serious." He said, running a hand through his hair. Joe sat in his desk chair and threw his legs up on the desk, crossing his ankles.

"You mean it wasn't when they tried to drown her? Look, we don't even really know if it's Saffron's men. We're speculating."

Frank ignored him.

"They're gutsy. They went for her in broad daylight in the middle of downtown DC."

"Or they're desperate."

Frank continued to pace. Joe could practically see the wheels turning in his brother's head.

"Saffron is close. His warehouse in Athens was raided a few hours ago and they seized everything. However, it looked abandoned. There was no personnel, no office set up, nothing. It's like he knew that's where we'd look first." Frank said, finally sitting down.

Joe let the information process – a little upset they hadn't been allowed to be on the raid squad.

"Well," Joe said, "Where would he go that we wouldn't think to look first? He's smart – he'd try to think it through like we do."

Frank frowned in thought. _Where would we not bother looking? That's ridiculous. We'd look everywhere. Unless…_

Frank shot up out of the chair, causing Joe to jump and almost fall over backwards out of his chair.

"Joe, you're a genius." Frank said, heading for the door. He had calls to make.

"I've been trying to tell you this for years. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you've finally realized this – but why?" Joe asked, resituating himself. Frank turned back.

"One time occurrence, trust me. However, where would we not bother looking first? Somewhere we thought we shut down already and wouldn't think he'd even try to return." Frank said.

Joe's eyes grew wide.

"No way," Joe said. Frank nodded.

"Cairo."

~*~*~*~*~

"Is Nancy Drew dead?" A cold, tiny voice asked.

"No sir. The gunmen missed-" Another answered, hand clutched tightly to the cell phone in his hand.

"_I don't want excuses!_"

"Y-yes sir."

"She's the whole reason my beloved _Ark_ is on the bottom of the sea and my company is threatening to crumble."

"I just need a little more time. She's teaming up with the two CIA men who pulled her out of the water and blew up the ship. So far they don't have anything –"

"Find out who they are. I want them all to suffer. This is your last warning."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Do not fail me again."

Before the man could reply, the line clicked…dead. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, he walked back into the DIA building.


	12. First Call

**Hi readers! A new chapter! I'm sorry they are far and few between. School is priority but I'm done soon so that's exciting! Enjoy! **

~*~*~*~*~

"_Nancy, it's Frank. Can you give me a call at this number when you get in? I think we may have a break in the case. Thanks."_

Nancy felt a rush of déjà vu. The last time she had a message that sounded like that, Frank had asked her to play his wife and go to Cairo. That trip had been a fiasco and they had almost been killed. However they caught the bad guy Jonathan Krieger.

And they had shared their second of only two, amazingly wonderful kisses.

Nancy felt her face flush at the thought. She remembered quickly feeling guilty afterwards, thinking about Ned and she was sure that she saw regret in Frank's eyes too. He had Callie to think about. They had parted as "really great friends". Too bad.

Nancy wondered what the break in the case was. She suddenly felt nervous and excited at the same time. Excited because they finally had a break through in the case and nervous because it would be the first time she would talk to Frank since he helped rescue her.

_Stop being such a fraidy-cat! _Nancy scolded herself, nervous about picking up the phone. _It's Frank. You've known Frank for years – nothing has changed._

Taking a deep breath Nancy picked up the phone and dialed the number Frank had left her on the back of the card that had come in the flowers.

It rang twice before a deep voice answered.

"_This is Frank Hardy._"

For a moment Nancy couldn't say anything. It wasn't fair that he even sounded sexy over the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Um…hi. Hi Frank, this is Nancy." Nancy said, holding the phone tightly. For a moment both ends were quiet.

"_Hi Nancy. I see you got my message._" Frank said, his voice sounding tiny in the phone.

"Yeah. What's this breakthrough you mentioned?"

"_Joe and I think we might know where Saffron is operating from. His Athens warehouse was the most logical choice. It was raided yesterday and they found nothing. The entire place had been cleaned out." _

"If Athens is quiet, where do you think he'll go next?" Nancy asked, her mind jumping into work mode. She flipped open a folder on her desk with all the information they had on Saffron. His "empire" was huge and he had warehouses all over the world.

"_We're still talking to contacts but we will let you know at the meeting tomorrow. Listen Nancy, I gotta run but I will talk to you soon okay?_"

Before Nancy could reply, Frank said bye and hung up the phone. Nancy couldn't help but feel a little hurt but shook it off. Frank sounded busy anyway. She thought over what Frank had said about the Athens warehouse.

Nancy looked at the map of the area where the _Ark I_ had been anchored. Fighting a sudden shiver, she looked at the blue pin that indicated the yacht and red pins where information told them Saffron's warehouses were located.

The closest ones surrounding the Athens warehouse, which she replaced with a black pin to signify it was confirmed empty, were a few in surrounding Greek islands, Istanbul, Turkey, Odesa, Ukraine and Madrid, Spain. However, big ones were in Northern Ireland, Columbia and Cairo, Egypt. Nancy paused at the Cairo pin.

"_So what _is_ this assignment? I'm dying to know."_

_She could hear the hesitation in his voice, even over the phone. _

"_The assignment is – you and I have to, um, pose as newlyweds. And Joe and Bess, too."_

"What?!_" She cried, almost dropping the phone._

Nancy smiled as the memory of that phone call played through her mind. She had been excited about the prospect of a case but nervous about being put into such an intimate position with Frank. It didn't surprise her that they had fallen into the roles so easily. Frank had always been someone who completely understood her and vice versa. She had caught herself a few times thinking about what it would be like to be married to Frank Hardy.

It had just felt so right.

Sighing, Nancy flipped the folder closed and closed that memory with a snap. Her relationship with Frank, not that there was much of one other than being distant friends, would remain professional throughout this case.

_It has to be._ Nancy thought. _He probably doesn't even remember those kisses. It's been too long._

Nancy bit her lip. There wasn't much else she could do besides wait for the meeting with the Hardys in the morning – and keep it strictly professional.

~*~*~*~*~

In the next room, Cody was looking at similar information. He was growing more frustrated by the minute. He knew he was missing a key point to the puzzle.

He turned to two other folders. One read _Hardy, Frank_ _CIA_ and the other _Hardy, Joseph CIA_. Inside was a dossier on each CIA agent and all the information Cody could find. He could help be impressed by some of the cases the brothers had worked on. It didn't sit well with him the amount of cases they had teamed up with his partner on but there wasn't much he could do about it. The information was, however, useful.

Their style was something to note. Frank seemed to be the smart one whereas Joe was all action-packed. They backed each other up however so it showed the roles could be reversed. Joe was no slouch and Frank was tough.

Then there was the way Nancy lit up when talking about Frank Hardy. Sure, she went to lunch with just Joe and had ended up being shot at, but she talked about Joe more like a brother. With Frank…Cody was sure there was a connection there.

_Guess I'll find out at the meeting. _He leaned back in his desk chair and threw his pen in frustration. A knock on the door interrupted his brooding.

"What?" He growled.

"Agent Brooks? I need to talk to you about Agent Drew." Came Eddie Kirkpatrick's voice. Cody looked up.

"Following her around again Kirkpatrick?" Cody asked, watching the young man. He studied him closely. Eddie was of average high and weight, dull brown eyes and slack brown hair. He was pretty average all around. Sadly, forgettable.

Cody had noticed Eddie's slight infatuation with Nancy from the moment the two had been introduced. Nancy was always polite but Cody knew it slightly irritated her when Eddie was a constant shadow. Some of the other agents teased him about it.

Eddie wasn't smiling.

"I know how Saffron found out about Nancy's undercover operation." He said as he stepped fully into Cody's office. He closed the door behind him.

Cody's eyes widened and he sat up straight.

"I didn't know you were on this case Kirkpatrick." Cody said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. He waited until Eddie made himself comfortable. "How'd you get this information?"

"I have my sources," Eddie said once he sat down. He placed a stack of papers on Cody's desk. "A transmission was sent to the yacht from Milan. The information sent was sent to Milan from the States."

Cody picked up the papers and started looking through them. It was an entire dossier on Nancy. Her life before she joined the DIA, full accounts of the cases she worked on with the DIA and the entire set up plans for infiltrating Saffron's empire.

"Where in the States?" Cody asked, looking for a transmitting number. He missed the dark look in Eddie's eyes when Eddie answered.

"McLean, Virginia. From the offices of the CIA. The fax machine belongs to Frank Hardy."

~*~*~*~*~

**Hi everyone! So I inputted a few lines from **_**Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys Supermystery: Secrets of the Nile. **_**It is my all-time favorite Supermystery. Thank you for sticking with me so far and thank you so much for all the reviews!**


	13. Reunion

**Again – thank you for the reviews! I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew. **

~*~*~*~*~

The man waited patiently for his phone call to go through.

"_This had better be good."_ The voice said before he had a chance to react.

"Sir, there is a meeting planned between the DIA and CIA about your current position. I haven't found out if they know where you are but I will keep you posted about the meetings results." The man whispered, fear and loathing in his voice.

"_Did you get the information on the CIA agents?"_

"Yes sir. Frank and Joe Hardy. I will fax you the information promptly."

"_Make sure you are not caught."_

"Yes sir."

"_Keep me posted."_

With that, the call was disconnected.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Nancy was back in her office, gathering her files for the meeting with the Hardys. She was dressed in a pale blue blouse with a black skirt. She knew the shirt enhanced the color of her eyes, which were also accented with make-up. She hadn't been able to help herself.

_No, it wasn't for Frank's benefit._ She kept telling herself over and over. _It's to make you feel confident. So what if you look damn good?_

Nancy smiled to herself. She wasn't a vain person; she just knew when it was the truth. As she zipped up her bag, a low whistle sounded from the door. She rolled her eyes as her partner leaned against the door jam.

"And here I thought they were just friends," Cody said, his voice slightly cold. Nancy narrowed her eyes. Cody seemed surprisingly tense despite his nonchalant attitude.

"They are," Nancy said, walking past him. She shut her office door, pushing him aside. "What's your problem Brooks?"

"I've never seen you dress up like that for any other meeting. Listen, I think you should sit this one out. I'll bring you back the case notes." Cody said, his voice unemotional.

Nancy's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? Are you mad?" Nancy asked once she regained her composure. Cody just stood there, blocking her way. "Cody, move. Stop messing around."

"I'll make a scene if I have to Drew. You aren't going to that meeting. Eddie can take your place." Cody said as he motioned for the other agent to join them. Eddie walked up and stood beside Cody.

"You think you can replace me with Eddie?" Nancy asked, shock and hurt on her face. She looked at Eddie. "No offense meant Eddie, but I have a higher authority than you. This is my case."

"None taken," Eddie answered, no emotion on his own face.

"And I'm the senior agent. I get final say of who goes and who stays." Cody replied. Nancy straightened up as if she had been slapped. A few agents were starting to watch the exchange.

"Do not push me on this Agent Brooks," Nancy said slowly. Cody's eyes widened. Nancy hadn't called him that since she first started at the DIA.

"I'm trying to look out for you Nan," He said softly, using her nickname.

"Frank and Joe are on our side," Nancy said, glaring at Cody. "What is it you have against that? Against them? We're all on the same team here."

"You don't know that for sure. Somewhere in this agency or in theirs is a snitch. It could be anyone," Cody said, getting in Nancy's face. "Or have you forgotten that?"

Nancy didn't step down.

"Listen here, Cody Brooks," She hissed, "Frank and Joe Hardy are some of the best agents this country has got. There isn't anything they wouldn't do for it and they are the last two men in this country that would sell anyone out. I am going to that meeting. I don't care if you pull Eddie into but so help me, you are not leaving me out."

Nancy pushed past a stunned Cody and headed towards the elevators.

"She's not going to make it easy, is she sir?" Eddie asked, watching Nancy's retreat. Cody ran a hand over his face and sighed. Being the "big brother" figure hadn't worked. Cody was worried about Nancy's attachment to the Hardys and was worried it would cloud her judgment if she found out about Frank.

"No, she certainly is not. Though I suppose I deserved that – she does know them better than any dossier could. I'll just have to watch her closely. And keep my eye on Hardy." Cody said, heading towards the elevator.

"Shouldn't you tell her about Agent Hardy's involvement?" Eddie asked, following the senior agent.

"Not yet. I want to talk to him first. Like I said, I'm watching him."

"Sir, I hope I'm not prying, but have you got romantic feelings for Agent Drew? Because that could cloud your own judgment – 'fly off the handle' kind of thing," Eddie asked. Cody glanced at Eddie for a moment then burst out laughing. Eddie's face turned red.

"You crack me up Kirkpatrick. Afraid I'm competition?"

Eddie's face only got redder.

"No, Agent Drew is the sister I never had. That just makes her more important because I don't want her getting into trouble," Cody said, reaching for his car keys. "No more about it."

"Yes, sir."

~*~*~*~*~

The ride to McLean was a tense and silent one. Nancy kept her gaze out the passenger window and watched the city disappear into the country-side. She was still seething.

_The nerve!_ She thought, clenching her fist in her lap. _How can Cody even think the Hardys had anything to do with what happened on the yacht. They didn't even know I was there!_

Cody didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything considering how angry she was at the moment. So he kept the silence.

Eddie sat in the back seat, also quiet.

After a while, the CIA building loomed in front of them. They pulled into the visitor parking lot and wordlessly headed to the front doors.

Nancy reached the receptionist first and gave her a smile.

"Hello, my name is Nancy Drew, this is my partner, Cody Brooks and this is Eddie Kirkpatrick. We're from the DIA and have an appointment with agents Frank and Joe Hardy." Nancy said, showing the woman her badge and stepping aside so Cody and Eddie could do the same.

After looking over the badges and confirming their identification, the receptionist picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Agent Hardy, this is Janet down at the front desk. The agents from the DIA are here to see you." The woman said. After a moment of listening to the other end, a slight blush entered the woman's cheeks and she thanked 'Agent Hardy' and hung up.

_Must have been Joe_. Nancy thought with a smile. _Only Joe can make all women blush just by talking to them._

The woman handed back their badges and motioned to a couple of seats.

"Agent Joe Hardy will be down to fetch you in a moment. Please have a seat."

_Point for Nancy._ Nancy thought, thanking the woman and heading towards the bench. She sat down and smoothed out her skirt, ignoring Cody as he sat down next to her.

"Am I going to get the cold shoulder all day?" Cody asked, readjusting his black hat.

"After that stunt you tried to pull at the office? You're lucky you still have your teeth," Nancy whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry. I –" Cody started but was interrupted.

"Nancy!" Came a call from across the lobby. Cody looked and recognized the young man he had run into at the hospital in Italy. Cody sized him up again. The guy was definitely an attention getter. Every woman in the lobby was looking at him and he had a big grin on his face. If Cody thought he could trust him, he probably could have liked the guy. However, Cody kept a distance while Joe Hardy gave his partner a big hug.

"Joe, it's good to see you. I'd like to introduce my partner, Cody Brooks and Agent Eddie Kirkpatrick." Nancy said after being released. Joe stuck out his hand.

"Nice to see you again Agent Brooks," Joe said. Cody shook his hand, crooked smile on his face and eyes squinting slightly.

"Hardy," He replied.

Joe looked at Eddie and immediately felt on edge. Something about the other man made Joe want to stand guard. Joe smiled anyway and shook his hand then stepped back and turned to Nancy.

"We are all set up in one of the conference rooms. I think it'll just be the five of us for now. Once we outline what we've come across – which I think you'll find interesting – we'll set a course of action and get the full teams in on it." He said, leading the way towards the elevators.

Nancy just nodded and felt her heart rate start to increase.

_Professional_. She reminded herself as the doors opened.

~*~*~*~*~

Frank was in his office when he heard the elevator doors open and heard Joe's voice followed by a feminine laugh. He would recognize that laugh anywhere.

_It's a meeting Hardy, _Frank told himself. _Time to be professional. No thinking about the Cairo from the past. Serious case. Nancy in danger. Focus._

Frank shook his head and noticed his hands were a little shaky. He laughed and shook his head. He was as nervous as a teenager about to ask a girl out for the first time.

_This is NANCY. Fellow detective and government agent._ Frank thought again. Picking up the rest of his stuff, he headed towards the conference room.

However, when he stepped in and saw her, every sane thought about keeping it professional flew from his mind. She was gorgeous.

_Crap. _ Frank thought.

She was dressed in a light blue blouse with black jacket, snug-fitting black skirt that accentuated her curves and tall heels that showed off her toned calves. Her strawberry-blond hair was down and styled to highlight her face.

She was smiling and laughing at something Joe had been saying. Next to her, the guy with the cowboy hat was taking in his surroundings. His eyes landed on Frank and Frank was surprised to see they were cold and mean.

Just then, Joe spoke up.

"Right on time big brother," Joe said with a big smile on his face. He hadn't missed Frank's initial reaction to seeing Nancy. Frank saw Nancy square her shoulders before she turned around. As their eyes met, Nancy gave a tentative smile.

"Frank," She said. Frank couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were. With a big grin he stepped to her and lifted her in his arms. Nancy laughed as he swung her around once and set her down.

"Hi Drew. Welcome to the party." Frank said, giving her a big hug.

"It's really good to see you Hardy." Nancy said, wrapping her arms around Frank's neck. She closed her eyes and relished his hold. As usual, the embrace was a few seconds longer than necessary before they stepped back. "I would like to introduce you to my partner, Cody Brooks and Agent Eddie Kirkpatrick."

Frank's smile faltered a little but he turned to the two other men. If he didn't know better, both looked like they wanted to take him out right then and there. He couldn't fathom the reason why. Hostility rolled off Cody Brooks in waves. Eddie Kirkpatrick was just creepy.

"We've met," Cody said, squeezing Frank's hand once and promptly letting go. Nancy narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Cody, good to see you again," Frank said. A looked passed in Cody's eyes that Frank didn't like but he let it go.

"Let's get started shall we?" Joe said, breaking up the staring contest between Frank and Cody. He was positive Nancy's partner wanted nothing more than to punch Frank.

_Could he be jealous? _Joe thought. _Nah, Nancy said they were just partners. Unless, that's only how she feels. I'll have to ask Frank what he said to alienate the guy._

Nancy smiled at Joe.

"Quick question first," Nancy said, looking at Joe with a gleam in her eye. "What exactly did you say to make Janet blush? She's at least 45-years-old and married. I saw the ring!"

Joe laughed.

"I simply said that she was a doll for making sure we were safe from someone trying to get us," Joe said, a grin breaking through.

"Same old Joe," Frank muttered good-naturedly.

"Well, since we aren't here to get you," Nancy said, shooting a glance at Cody. Frank and Joe exchanged a look but didn't say anything. "Let's get started."

~*~*~*~*~


	14. The Meeting

**I still don't own the Hardys or Nancy! Thank you for all the reviews!**

~*~*~*~*~

Joe walked around to the wall that had a map similar in set up as the one Nancy had been looking at the other day. They had settled in and began comparing notes. The five of them only took up one end of the conference table. Nancy, Cody and Eddie were seated on one side while Frank was on the other.

"Yesterday Frank had said something about a break in the case," Nancy said, pulling out her notepad. "Care to elaborate?"

_Nice of her to mention that to me,_ Cody thought sourly. He just leaned back in his chair to listen.

"We have gathered information that Saffron's small warehouse in Cairo, Egypt has had some movement. We had shut it down some time ago so it escaped our notice in the first sweep. No one has seen anyone matching Saffron's description at the warehouse itself, but they did mention a big scary guy. Anyone care to guess who that could be?" Joe said, looking at Nancy. He walked back to the table and grabbed photographs taken of the warehouse. There was plenty of action depicted by pictures of weapons, vehicles, crates and boxes with Saffron's company logo and a lot of one man.

Nancy shivered, remembering Mastif. Just his eyes alone were terrifying – not to mention he was probably pure muscle and meanness. Then Joe's words hit her.

_Cairo? _She thought, her eyes flicking to Frank's face. She saw him looking at her and quickly glanced away, blushing. _Idiot._ She chastised herself. _Professional…keep it professional._

"Why would he go to Cairo?" Cody asked, sitting up a little straighter. He saw Frank's gaze shift to him and felt a whole new surge of anger. He batted it down. Now was not the time or place for confrontation. However, he couldn't wait for that time to come.

"It's the closest warehouse around his Italy operation. He knows we'd expect him to look at Italy. Also, he knows we would look into Athens. A raid group went in and found it completely clean. This is the only _illogical_ choice, making it perfect." Frank said, his eyes going to the map.

Nancy let the news digest. Then a thought hit her.

"Does Saffron know I survived?"

The four men all looked at her and she felt her face flush under their scrutiny.

"Whoever gave you up in the first place knows how we work," Cody said, thinking about the information Eddie had passed to him and looked straight at Frank. "Someone who knew you."

Frank's eyes narrowed. He was getting pretty tired of this Cody character.

"What are you implying?" Frank said, crossing his arms. Cody just shrugged. Eddie had glanced up from the file he was looking at to look at Cody.

"Whoever gave Nancy away has to be close to her," Cody repeated. "They knew she was DIA and they knew all about the infiltration operation. If there is a mole, they have probably already reported to him and have told him Nancy is alive."

"That's ridiculous," Nancy said, "Moles are for books and movies. Besides, I never told anyone I was part of Saffron's team or that I even knew who he was."

"No one is blaming you, sweetheart," Cody said in an enduring tone. Nancy glared at him. "I'm just looking at all angles."

Joe saw his brother's control start to slip at the work _sweetheart_. He figured it was time to step in.

"Okay. Okay," Joe said, tapping the map. "Let's focus. Let's say Saffron does know Nancy is alive – that seems a little obvious because she was almost run down at the café. Not to mention almost causing harm to my beautiful self."

"They found the car," Frank said, his eyes still on Cody, ignoring Joe's attempt to ease the increasing tense atmosphere. "It was a government issued vehicle. Stolen a half an hour before the shooting…near the DIA building."

"What are _you _implying?" Cody asked standing up. Frank matched him but before he could answer, Nancy stood up as well.

"Stop it. Right now," She said, putting her hands up, one on each guy's chest. "We're a team and we're supposed to be finding Saffron, not who ratted me out. We can deal with that problem later."

Eddie started to speak but bit his tongue at a look from Cody.

Cody looked at her and then back at Frank. A smirk appeared on his face and Frank clenched his fists.

"This has to be kept between the five of us. If the mole finds out our plans, we're not going to get anywhere close to Saffron. So we should deal with it now. However, we have more information on Saffron so you're right, Nan. Let's get back to work." Cody said, sitting back in his chair. Frank took a calming breath then took Nancy's hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry, Nancy. You're right. Back to Cairo," Frank said. He grinned behind her back when he saw Cody's frown.

"Actually Frank, dare I say it, I think you're right," Joe said. Frank looked at his brother in confusion.

"Right about what?"

"I think we have to go back to Cairo. Set up a base and start monitoring this warehouse. Especially since the Mr. Big-Bad Goon was spotted," Joe clarified, tapping the photo of said goon.

"Joe's right," Cody piped up. Nancy and Frank looked at him in surprise. They hadn't expected him to agree. Joe smiled.

"Of course I'm right." Joe said. Cody ignored him.

"I think the closer we are to Saffron, the better advantage we'll have at catching him. Also, it'll be easier to keep an eye on you Drew and keep you out of trouble."

Nancy bristled but Frank cut in.

"I hate to admit it, but Agent Brooks is right." Frank said. Cody looked at him slowly. "We need to catch Saffron and you need to be kept out of trouble." Frank continued, looking at Nancy. Her eyes widened slightly then darkened. Frank grimaced.

_Uh-oh._ He thought, glancing at Joe for help. Joe just leaned against the wall with his arms folded, a big grin on his face. Joe knew when to not mess with Nancy Drew. His brother was in for it.

"You two listen to me." Nancy said very slowly. Cody stood up and crossed his arms and Frank stepped back from her. "I am not some fragile female who needs to be hidden away while the big strong men go out and fight. I am sick and tired of being coddled. I am a grown woman, I've been trained the same way you two were and I'm a damn good agent!" Nancy finished, turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

Frank looked at Cody, slightly bewildered.

"Well," Cody said, "at least it wasn't directed at only me this time."

"Should I go after her sir?" Eddie asked, coming up behind Cody, looking in the direction Nancy had walked.

Joe laughed, startling the three men.

"You three need to learn how to handle Nancy Drew. She's a spitfire woman with a loaded gun," Joe said, sitting in one of the chairs and kicking his feet up on the table. "She can take care of herself. As for going after her, I'm pretty sure she'd clock any of you if you tried. Let her cool down. Now that the pissing match has toned down, maybe we can get to some work?"

"Remember what happened the last time?" Cody asked, slightly miffed. Joe grinned again.

"She didn't have back-up last time. This time she will – the four of us and a whole team of CIA/DIA agents. Nancy's smart and a good agent. It would be stupid to exclude her." Joe argued.

Frank hadn't said anything. The first time he'd seen Nancy in years and he'd gotten her mad.

_Smooth Hardy._ Risking the chance of getting decked by her, he left the room to find her.

~*~*~*~*~

_When will they get it through their thick skulls?_ Nancy thought angrily as she headed towards the elevator. _I'm just a good an agent as they are! Probably better! One mistake and they think you can't handle another case._

_That one mistake almost cost you everything Drew._ Another voice reminded her. Nancy sighed, still more than a little angry.

When she reached the receptionist's desk she heard her name being called. It was Frank.

"Nancy, stop. C'mon. I'm sorry."

Despite her anger, she slowed down and turned around. His dark eyes were troubled and he watched her carefully.

"Leave me alone right now Frank." She said, "I need to cool off."

"I shouldn't have said you needed to be watched. I know from experience you can take care of yourself and you've saved me yourself enough times to drill it home." Frank said, taking a step towards her.

"Then why is everyone trying to protect me? No, not protect, more like smother." Nancy asked.

"We're just afraid of you getting hurt again or that we might lose you Nancy. You mean a lot to us," Frank replied. Nancy's eyes widened slightly.

"I am a good agent Frank. I'm not the silly teenage detective getting into trouble. I'm a confident, strong government agent," She said, willing her voice not to waver, "with a gun."

Frank laughed.

"You don't have to remind me. Nancy, Joe and I aren't those teenage detectives either. We're hardened agents who have seen a lot. Both good and bad. We're good at our job and one of those jobs is protecting people."

"I don't need protection Frank, I need help. I'm not scared of him. Mastif, well he's scary, but he can be managed as well. I won't be going in alone this time."

"It's against my nature to have you facing danger," Frank started, holding up a hand when Nancy began to protest, "but I understand. Let's go back in there and figure out how to bring this guy down."

Nancy sighed and rubbed her hand to her forehead. There was a headache threatening but she pushed it aside.

"Don't you guys ever wonder how I'd feel if one of you was hurt or captured or killed?" She asked. Frank blinked in surprise.

Frank stepped up to her and took her hands in his, surprising her. Nancy could feel her cheeks blushing at the closeness but forced herself to be calm. He waited until she looked up at him to speak.

"Nancy, we've always got each other's backs. We always have. Joe is there for me and I'm there for him. I'm sure it's the same with you and Cody. This last incident just scared us that's all. I feel like a broken record but as Joe pointed out that this time it'd be different. This time there'd be a lot of back-up."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No. I haven't. I'm sure Cody and Joe haven't either. Well, maybe Joe, he's pretty in tune with the feminie view," Frank said, cracking a smile. Nancy stifled a laugh. "But we're manly men so there's nothing to worry about."

Nancy's smile immediately faded.

"You're not Superman Frank. Neither is Joe, Cody or Eddie. Bullets won't bounce off you."

Frank thought about the scars that marred his body but figured it wasn't a subject he needed to bring up at the moment.

"We know. We take precautions. We will this time." Frank said, turning back towards the conference room. He looked back and motioned, "Shall we?"

Nancy took a deep breath. She wasn't angry anymore, just a little irritated. The Hardys and Cody could smother her with "protection" but she couldn't worry about them?

"Alright." She said reluctantly, stepping towards him.

"So, what's the deal with this Eddie character?" Frank asked as they headed back down the hallway.

Nancy shrugged.

"Eddie is Eddie. He's not a stellar agent but he's not bad. I don't think he's had any real field experience. His father is a legend at the DIA but his talent must have skipped a generation." She said.

"So why is he here then?"

"That's a good question. He's been talking to Cody a lot. I think Cody's feeling sorry for him so he's letting him to the background research and other odd jobs. He always seems to want to be helpful, even when there's nothing to do." Nancy said and explained her usual routine with Eddie.

Frank thought that over as they entered the conference room. Joe, Cody and Eddie were all bent over photos, reports and maps. They simultaneously looked up with the pair entered. Nancy held her head high and joined them.

"Not even a black eye?" Joe said, pretending to be shocked. Nancy punched him in the shoulder.

"So, Mr. Brilliant Mastermind, when do we leave for Cairo?" Nancy asked Joe. She noticed Cody and Eddie had moved away and were talking quietly. She'd ask Cody about it later.

"Two days. Out of Washington Dulles."

~*~*~*~*~


	15. Flying and Paris

**I don't own the HB or ND, Marvel characters or DC characters. Thanks!**

~*~*~*~*~

"Sir, we are headed to Cairo. I suggest you pack up and leave."

"_So they've found me. I didn't expect it to be long. So be it. We are ready for them. It's really only Nancy Drew that I want. I will deal with the others later._"

"But sir, I think –"

"_Did I ask what you think?! I want Drew. Let them come."_

He stared at his cell phone, the call disconnected. Things were getting strange.

_Why have both the DIA and CIA surround you? I'd pack up and leave town._

"Hey!"

He turned to see Nancy walking up. He put a smile on his face and slid the phone into his pocket.

"Ready to go?" Nancy asked, motioning to the rest of the group behind her.

"Let's hit the road."

~*~*~*~*~

Joe always felt a thrill right at take-off. The rumble of the jets, the building speed and that one weight-less moment the plane lifts into the air. He watched as the ground drifted farther and farther away as the plane gained altitude.

The flight from Washington Dulles Airport to Cairo was a long one with a connection in Paris, France.

_Too long_. Joe thought, already bored. He knew the case files by heart so didn't feel like pulling them out of the briefcase that was under the seat in front of him. He grimaced at the thought of the briefcase. He detested the thing but Frank had been adamant about bringing ALL the case files so it was needed. He sighed and looked over at his brother. Frank was already elbow deep in files. The guy never took a break.

Joe sat back in his chair and looked ahead of him. Two rows ahead of him and could barely make out the strawberry blond head of Nancy and the top of Cody's black cowboy hat. The four of them were seated on the left-hand side of the plane. It looked like Eddie got stuck on the right-hand side next to a stuffy businessman.

Joe's mind wandered to Nancy. It didn't surprise him that she was more beautiful now than she had been in her teens. He thought she would have gone into private investigating or maybe investigative journalism. But the DIA? He was all for helping protect her but he knew better than try to keep her away from the action.

_Dummies._ Joe thought smugly and smiled. Frank and Cody obviously didn't know Nancy Drew like they thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

Joe turned to his brother.

"Not everyone has to be grumpy like you all the time."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm serious. What were you smiling about?"

"Add nosey to the list. Not that it's any of your business, but I was thinking about a girl."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"You're always thinking about a girl. Which one this time?"

"Nunya."

"Nunya? What kind of name is 'Nunya'?" Frank asked, confused. He missed the twinkle in Joe's eye.

"Nunya as in Nun-ya-business!" Joe laughed. Frank groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What are you? Ten? I can't believe you just said that."

Joe shrugged. _Works every time_, he thought smugly. He leaned over to look at the folder Frank had out on his tray table. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Nancy's dossier. There were tabs marking separate missions and Frank's scribbled notes in the margins.

"What do you have that for?" Joe asked.

Frank shrugged and closed the file. He put it under the stack on his tray table and opened another one.

~*~*~*~*~

Since their flight from Paris to Cairo was delayed for two hours, the five agents grabbed a bite to eat from one of the airport cafés that sold every type of French food possible.

"I think I'm going to head into a gift store and buy a new book," Nancy said after dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "I finished the one I had on the first flight."

"Oh no," Cody groaned, "Not another saucy romance novel. Try Matt Reilly or James Rollins. Their books are action-packed and thrilling."

"Too close to the job description," Nancy laughed, standing and heading towards the little shop.

"I'll go with her," Joe said, "Make sure she doesn't buy anything _too_ sappy."

Frank watched them go. He narrowed his eyes when he heard Nancy laugh at something Joe said then stopped himself short. He knew Joe had no interest in Nancy so why the sudden jealous feeling towards his younger sibling? When Frank turned back he saw both Cody and Eddie talking to each other in hushed tones. He felt himself tense.

_Fine, if they don't want to share, I'll just keep to myself._ Frank thought, picking up his plate and tossing it in the trash. He caught Joe's attention and pointed back towards their gate. Joe waved him off and headed into the shop with Nancy.

~*~*~*~*~

"Okay Joe, what do you think?" Nancy asked, holding up two books. Joe was glad to see there weren't any scantily clad women and half-naked men on the covers.

"Both." He said, turning back to the magazine rack. Nancy huffed and Joe laughed.

"A lot of help you are Hardy."

"I do what I can." Joe replied, reaching out for a comic. "Now this is some good reading."

Nancy laughed when Joe held up the _Iron Man_ comic. She tilted her head to the side to look like she was considering it then spotted one behind him. She grabbed it and handed it to him.

"There, that's a good comic."

Joe looked down at the _Batman_ comic and shook his head.

"Oh Nancy. Everyone knows Marvel comic characters are much better, tougher and faster than DC comic characters."

Nancy's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me? Marvel over DC? No no. I don't think so. Batman could totally take Iron Man and the same goes for Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark."

It was Joe's turn to be shocked.

"You know comics?"

Nancy just grinned and headed towards the checkout counter. She looked back at Joe, who was still starring, and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Joe, you've never heard of a girl liking comics? That's ridiculous."

"Girls, sure, but not mature, no-nonsense women like yourself. A woman after my own heart!" Joe said, clutching his chest. After paying for their items, the argument over which comic giant was better continued until Joe noticed they were getting closer to the gate.

"Hey Nan, can I ask you something?" Joe said, stopping. Nancy stopped defending Peter Parker in mid-sentence and looked at him, curiosity written all over her face.

"Sure Joe, what's up?"

"Is being in Cairo with Frank going to jeopardize our mission? I love you both but I think you have some unsolved issues that might just escalate once we're in Egypt again. Sparks fly around you two, even if you both deny it. He never told me what went on last time but I could tell that _something_ happened."

Nancy's face paled then she blushed.

"We kissed on the balcony under the stars Joe. He regretted it and I did at the time too. We each had a boyfirned and girlfriend waiting for us back home. At the time we thought it was the right thing to do was to pretend it never happened. To tell you the truth, it was probably the biggest mistake of my life, pretending it never happened. But we're older, more mature and nothing is going to get in the way of this mission. Frank and I will settle things between ourselves after, if at all." Nancy said.

Joe didn't say anything for a minute. He didn't know they had actually kissed and didn't think Frank had had the guts.

_Way to go Frank! _ Joe thought.

"Nancy, I think you two would make a great team. However, that's for another day. I just wanted to make sure we all had clear heads going into this. Saffron is a very dangerous man. We need to be at the top of our game."

Nancy nodded then turned towards the gate. Joe followed and could see his brother typing away on his laptop. Joe sighed. _Typical Frank_.

"I thought you said you were going to watch her," Cody said, eyeing the book in Nancy's hand when the pair walked up. Joe shrugged.

"She distracted me with comic books," He replied.

"_Flight 1930 for Cairo, Egypt is now boarding._"

"Let's hit the road," Cody said, handing Nancy her briefcase.

~*~*~*~*~

**Personally, I am with Joe on the comic issue. Iron Man is WAY cooler than Batman. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I didn't just want them to jump straight into Cairo – had to have some F/J and J/N moments. See you in the next chapter!**


	16. The Balcony

**Thanks for returning to read my story! Here's the next chapter!**

~*~*~*~*~

Cairo hadn't seemed to change a lot since Nancy had last been there. It still held an atmosphere of mystique. There was a mixture of modern with ancient. Large hotels lined the Nile River while age-old bazaars lined alleys and streets. Merchants called out to passing tourists holding up jewelry, dates and figs and even pottery.

Nancy stood outside of her hotel room on the balcony looking out over the ancient city. She was glad to be out of the airport and to have a moment of alone time. Ever since their little "chat" by the elevators, Frank had been a little stand-offish. Joe was as outgoing and charming as always but the older Hardy seemed bothered. Nancy couldn't decide if she had said something wrong or if his personality had just changed that much.

At the knock on her door, Nancy walked back into the room. She, Eddie, Cody and the Hardys were meeting up to finalize their plans on the raid of the warehouse. Their teams were already briefed and ready to go.

Nancy found it strange that Saffron had allowed them to close in around him but then again, their teams were very good at not being noticed until the bad guys were already caught.

Nancy opened the door and was surprised to find only Joe standing in the hallway. She automatically looked up and down the hall, expecting to see Frank but he was nowhere in sight.

"What's the matter Drew? Not happy to see me?" Joe asked, cracking a grin. Nancy blushed.

"Of course I am Joe. Come on in. Where's Frank?" Nancy asked, moving aside so Joe could enter the room. He looked around and noticed her room was exactly like his and Frank's. There were two twin beds with authentic-looking Egyptian décor, a dresser with a mirror and a circular table in the corner. The restroom was to the left just inside the door. Two double doors opened to the balcony and there was a connecting door to the next room. Cody and Eddie were in that room.

"Frank said he had to run an errand as soon as we got up to the room. He said he'd meet me here," Joe said, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Nancy headed towards the table that had all her folders and sat in the chair.

"Hey Joe, remember how I told you Frank and I kissed last time we were here?" Nancy said, managing to keep her voice light and carefree even though she was nervous inside. Joe just nodded. "Would you mind keeping that just between us? I don't want it to seem like I've been pining away for your brother for years."

"Have you?"

Nancy just smiled and threw a pen playfully at Joe.

"Joe, I'm serious. Don't say anything about it."

"Okay," Joe said, picking up the pen from where it had landed on the floor. "Are you going to start dating Frank after this mission?"

Nancy's mouth dropped open and Joe laughed.

"I like to be in the know," Joe said. Nancy just shook her head and stood up. She walked over to the connecting door and knocked. A grumble came from the other side and the lock clicked to allow the door to open. The room was dark and Nancy poked her head in.

"Come on fellas, time to chitchat."

"F..ve ….ore….in..utes." Came a slurred voice from one of the beds. At that moment Cody stepped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. His hair was all disheveled and he was shirtless. He took the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"The newbie over there is jet-lagged. I told him to make sure he slept on the flight over but did he listen? We'll be over in a few minutes," Cody said, replacing the toothbrush and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll leave the door unlocked," Nancy said and flicked on the light as she went back into her room, smiling as she heard Eddie curse at the bright light.

When she turned back to Joe, she noticed a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's up Joe?"

He glanced up at her then at the open door. Nancy took the hint and shut it before sitting next to him on the bed.

"Something about that Eddie guy bugs me." Joe started. Nancy laughed.

"Eddie bugs a lot of people. I'm surprised he's even here. Usually he annoys the hell out of Cody."

"Cody's a whole different can-of-worms I don't want to get into at the moment but about Eddie. He seems honest on the outside but there's something dark about him. I'm getting the feeling he's dangerous."

"Eddie Kirkpatrick? Dangerous? I highly doubt Eddie is dangerous. His father was amazing at his job, bringing down all types of terrorist military intelligence groups but Eddie missed out on the successful gene. I think he's in the DIA because Daddy wanted him to follow in his footsteps," Nancy said, looking at the connecting door.

"I still think we should be careful around him," Joe muttered.

"Look Joe, he's DIA. I'm sure he's fine. Cody is a good judge of character. I mean, I'm his partner right? Who's better at what they do than me?" Nancy said, nudging Joe, trying to get him to lighten up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know you're the Amazing Drew," Joe said, cracking a smile. Before Nancy could reply there was another knock on her door. She got up and peered through the hole. Frank was standing on the other side. Nancy's pulse jumped but she was calm when she opened the door.

"Hi Frank. Thanks for deciding to join us. Joe was about to go pummel Eddie," Nancy said, smiling.

Frank raised an eyebrow and looked past her at his brother. Joe held up his hands in innocence.

"I was going to do nothing of the sort!" He protested. Nancy stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, mature Drew."

"As much as I hate to break up this little pow-wow, I need to talk to Nancy," Frank said, "Alone."

"Where am I supposed to go? The next room? There are already enough guys in there, I think I'm fine right here." Joe said, crossing his arms and remaining on the bed. Frank was about to say something else when Nancy put a hand on his arm.

"We can talk out on the balcony," She said, leading him outside. Frank looked over at Joe, who winked back. Frank rolled his eyes.

He followed Nancy out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him. He knew Joe would try to eavesdrop. Nancy was facing away from him, looking out over the city.

_She's so beautiful. So strong. Be careful, Hardy._ Frank thought to himself. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Nan." He said, leaning against railing. Nancy looked over at him and smiled. He felt himself melt a little inside. She'd always had that affect on him.

"Hi Frank."

"Tomorrow night is the big showdown. I wish you'd reconsider going in with us into the warehouse." Frank said, watching her closely. Nancy sighed and turned back to the view.

"I have to go Frank. I have to be there when we take him down," She said, her grip tightening on the railing.

"I know," Frank said. _Just go for it Hardy._ "I have a question for you." Nancy turned back and looked at him with interest.

"Sure, go ahead."

"How's Ned?"

Nancy's hand slipped on the railing and she stumbled to catch herself.

_Definitely not the question I was expecting! _Nancy thought as she stood up straight again. She could feel her cheeks burning as she looked at Frank again. He hadn't moved. He was still leaning against the railing, his hands clasped together and he looked relaxed.

"Last time I heard, Ned was married to a girl from Emerson and they're raising two little girls. That was before I moved to DC. We haven't seen much of each other except if we run into each other in River Heights, which is not often at all."

Frank felt his heart kick its beat up a step. _Could it be this easy?_

"How's Callie?"

It was Frank's turn to be surprised but then he smiled. Nancy was quick.

"Callie is dating a guy she met while at school in California," He said. Nancy's eyes widened, even though Joe had already told her Frank was single. It was weird to hear Frank say it out loud. Frank shrugged. "It was for the best – she didn't understand why I willingly put myself in danger every day and she couldn't handle not knowing where I was. So our relationship ended."

"It's not every day," Nancy said quietly, thinking about how close Frank and Callie's conversation sounded just like her and Ned's conversation all those years ago. Frank looked at her closely.

"Ned said the same thing, didn't he?" He asked slowly. Nancy sighed and nodded.

"Almost those exact words. Then the ultimatum – him or my career."

Frank's mouth dropped open. He and Ned had always been wary of each other whenever they'd been near each other but he never imagined Ned would do that to Nancy.

"That was wrong of him. I'm sorry Nancy," Frank said, taking her hand.

"Like you said – it was for the best. Besides, that was a long time ago," Nancy smiled reassuringly. She blushed again when she realized Frank was still holding her hand. He squeezed it then let go.

"I have something for you," Frank said, stepping back and picking up the bag he had dropped right outside the door. He picked it up and handed it to Nancy. She looked at him questioningly but he just smiled.

Nancy opened the bag and gasped in delight. She pulled out a little Cleopatra doll. It was an exact replica of the doll Frank had bought her when they were on the case in Cairo as teenagers. The last one had been decapitated as a threat.

"Oh, Frank…" Nancy said, running her hand over the doll's features.

"Since the last one was…destroyed…I felt it was right to replace her now that we are back in Egypt again," Frank said. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Nancy, there have been only two times that I have been scared out of my mind. The first was lying in that cold tomb at Luxor with my hands and ankles tied, thinking I would never see you again or tell you how I really felt. The second was hearing Joe say you were on that yacht, seeing you unconscious in the water and then pacing in the hospital waiting for you to wake up."

"Frank, you got me out of that coffin and you revived me on the dingy in the ocean. I have you to thank for saving my life over and over." Nancy said, placing a hand on his cheek. Frank leaned into her touch and sighed.

"I let you walk away once because I didn't want to hurt Callie." Frank said, pulling back a little ways to look down into her shining blue eyes. "Nancy, Callie and Ned can't be used as an excuse anymore."

Nancy's heart was pounding. She couldn't believe it. She was standing on another balcony alone with Frank in Egypt. All she wanted was for him to tell her he wanted her and to kiss her.

"Nancy, what I'm trying to say is…I want to be with you. I want to be the one you call at any hour of the day. I can't tell you I'll always be there because I won't be, but I want you to know I'd be coming home to you. I want to know you'll be waiting to hear from me as well. Our jobs are dangerous and take us far away but I'm willing to try if you are."

Nancy smiled as she watched him. His dark eyes were wide and clear and so very deep. She knew if she looked long enough, she'd lose herself in them.

"Frank, I also can't promise I'll always be there but I can promise to try. You mean a lot to me too, you always have. You've always understood me so well and what I did and why I did it. Ned never could. Just like I'm sure Callie never could. I've missed you," Nancy said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Is that a yes?" Frank asked, holding her tightly to him. Nancy smiled.

"You never asked me a question, Hardy."

"Nancy, would you be the girlfriend of a guy who is willing to do anything to protect his country and family. A guy who never thinks twice about going all out to get the bad guy. A guy who has an annoying little brother who follows him everywhere?"

Nancy laughed when they heard a muffled "hey!" from inside the hotel room.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Frank grinned and lifted Nancy off her feet to swirl her around in a circle. He set her down and cupped her face in his hands. Their heart beats were racing as Frank leaned closer and tenderly placed his lips on Nancy's.

Nancy felt like she was going to burst with happiness. Warmth flooded her body as Frank held her close. His lips were soft and warm and she pulled him closer.

_Finally._

~*~*~*~*~

**F/N fluff I know but I'm a shameless F/N fan. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Deception

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long! I had to focus on my final but it's over and I'm graduating next week. Yay! So back to writing!

I don't own anything recognizable.

~*~*~*~*~

Cody entered Nancy's room the same time Nancy and Frank came in from the balcony. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a Cleopatra doll in Nancy's hand and Frank's smirk. Nancy blushed when she caught Cody's stare and sat at the little table.

"Where's Eddie?" Nancy asked, setting the Cleopatra doll on her lap.

"Right here," Came Eddie's voice behind Cody. He walked into the room rubbing a towel over his still damp hair. "Sorry, not used to the time change."

"You get used to it." Joe laughed. Eddie grinned.

"Let's get started so we can call it a night," Cody said, sitting across from Nancy.

"You mean we're going back to bed?" Eddie asked, throwing his towel back through their door into their room.

"We rendezvous with the teams at 0600 – unless you'd like to stay behind and sleep in," Cody said looking over his shoulder. Eddie shook his head.

"0600 it is."

Cody smirked and turned back around. He opened a set of blueprints to the warehouse in question.

"There are six main entry points," Cody started, point to each. All were located on the ground level and heavily guarded. "There are three entry points that are less guarded and on they are on the roof. Problem there is, have to get past the guards to get to the roof. Since the CIA has more men and the help of the FBI," Cody smirked, looking up at Frank "You guys are in charge of the ground level. DIA is going in through these points here." He pointed to roof.

Frank didn't bite. He knew Cody was just trying to get him to react. However, Joe did.

"What do you mean by _help_?" Joe said, temper rising. He really didn't like this guy.

Cody focused on Joe and sized him up.

"Listen kid," Cody said, causing Joe to bristle even more. "Everyone knows the CIA and FBI are always hand-in-hand, can't take care of themselves, back-up each other – whatever. Doesn't surprise me that they were called in this time."

"I don't like what you're implying Brooks," Joe said, taking a step forward. Cody didn't even flinch.

"Tough." Cody said, standing straight and fully facing Joe. Joe's hands clenched and was about to reply when Nancy stepped in between them.

"Enough! Cody – Joe…back off. We're here to catch Saffron, not bite each other's heads off. Joe, we all know the CIA works better on its own –"

"Sure, take the Hardy side. Some partner." Cody mumbled. Nancy whirled on him.

"Your room – now!"

Frank started to step forward but Nancy held up her hand and he stopped. Cody didn't move. He just watched Nancy.

"Cody," She said, eyes flashing. "I said now."

Cody motioned her hand for her to go first. She walked into the adjoining room, shaking she was so mad. Cody followed her and sent a wink over his shoulder to Frank before stepping through the door.

~*~*~*~*~

"Asshole," Joe muttered as he leaned over the blueprints. Eddie slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about it. He was just blowing out steam. Tense about tomorrow."

Joe wasn't sure why Eddie was trying to be all chummy but decided to take advantage of the opportunity to find out more about him.

"So, Eddie, why did you pick the DIA?" Joe asked. Frank looked up from the blueprints to focus on Eddie as well.

"You could say it's in the blood," Eddie said, smiling without humor. "My grandfather helped get it started, father was a pro and I'm just trying to live up to the standards."

Joe nodded. The story ran along what Nancy had told him earlier.

"How long have you been with the DIA?" Frank asked.

"Why?" Eddie asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Frank shrugged.

"Just curious. If your family is so prestigious, why is this your first assignment?"

Eddie's eyes narrowed then he relaxed and laughed.

"No matter how famous your father is, you still have to work your way up the ranks."

"Nancy says you're quite the lady killer at the office." Joe said, changing the direction of conversation.

"Ha – that's a funny joke. No, she likes the tall, dark and handsome sort." Eddie said, sending a pointed look at Frank.

"Not necessarily. She and Frank just go way back." Joe said, ignoring the glare from Frank.

"High school sweethearts?"

"They were sweet on each other in high school but each had a significant other. Isn't that right Frank? Nancy had Ned – the tall, blond athletic type – and Frank had Callie. Didn't stop them sometimes, apparently."

"That's enough, Joe." Frank warned.

"Wait – how do you guys know Nancy then?"

Before either Hardy to answer, the door to the connecting rooms swung open. Cody and Nancy came back in, both red in the face, and Nancy headed right for the blueprints. A look towards Frank told him not to say anything at the moment. Joe must have missed the look.

"So, still alive?" He said, looking between the pair. He glared at Cody and Cody glared back.

"Shut up Joe." Nancy said. Joe's eyes widened.

"CIA and FBI, working _together_, are going in here. You two decide between your teams who goes where. We have the roof covered. Once Saffron is spotted, the signal will be given for the go. We take him alive. If possible. His entire cartel is going down tomorrow night. Now, if there is nothing else, I will see you all at 0600."

With that, Nancy walked out to the balcony and slammed the door. All four men exchanged glances and grabbed their stuff.

"Joe, I'll be there in a minute." Frank said, heading towards the balcony. His brother shrugged and walked out. Cody and Eddie exchanged a glance and headed to their own room.

"It has to be tomorrow morning."

~*~*~*~*~

Nancy once again found herself out on the balcony. The warm night breeze blew through her hair as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She hated arguing and it seemed like she had been doing a lot of it lately. Her mind drifted back to her argument with Cody.

_Mind isn't on the case…taking sides…distractions…dangerous._

It wasn't all true. Nancy's mind was very much on the case. The man that had tried to kill her was a few miles away plotting and conniving the way evil men do. Nancy slapped a hand on the rail.

_Not anymore!_ She thought. _We are going to stop him._

Suddenly Nancy knew she wasn't alone. She sensed the moment Frank stood behind her. He hadn't made a sound but she knew it was him. Ever since she saw him standing over her, dressed in black on the dingy and again in the conference room back in McLean, she had been very aware of him. His strength, his sensibility and his subtle sexiness hadn't been lost on her. She knew she'd been gone the moment she saw him again.

_He was going to be in danger tomorrow._ A little voice in Nancy's head said. Nancy clenched her fists. She knew he was a skilled agent and was very good at what he did but the thought still put a knot in her stomach. She didn't want to lose him when they had just found each other again.

"Are you okay?" Frank's low voice said from behind her. Nancy squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before turning around.

"Yes and no." She answered.

Frank stood just in front of her but didn't touch her. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hide her from anything that could hurt her. But he knew he couldn't. They had a job to do.

"Tell me why not." Frank said.

"You're going to be in danger tomorrow. We all are. I don't want anyone hurt on my behalf. This assignment is much more personal than any assignment or case I've ever been on. I don't want that to affect my judgment. However, I'm not going to pull myself out of the raid tomorrow. I need to be there when he's taken down. It's selfish but I need it."

"You're one of the best the DIA has. They need you there as much as you want to be there. We are going to take him out and we are going to do it without anyone getting hurt. Every man on these teams is ready and they know the dangers. Saffron isn't going to hurt anyone after tomorrow."

Nancy nodded.

"Listen," Frank said. "When we get back to the states, the two of us will take a few days off and go on a few real dates. We'll get to know each other again and pretend we're normal."

Nancy laughed.

"Normal? Frank, we've never been normal. From our father's careers to teenage detective to government agents," She said. Then her eyes went wide, "Real dates? Like to the movies and museums and theater?"

"The fiery Nancy Drew going to boring museums and theater? That I've got to see!" Frank laughed. Nancy slapped him on the arm.

"Museums and theater is not boring. I happen to hear _Wicked_ is amazing. You only wish you could sing like that!"

"I can sing like that," Frank said with indignation, "in the shower."

Nancy threw her arms around Frank's neck and hugged him tightly. She hoped she hadn't been given a second chance only for it to be taken away again.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Cody had Eddie head out early so Cody could talk to Frank. If there was any trouble, Eddie would come in with a small team to take Frank into custody. Perhaps Joe would get into a rumble as well and they could take him in as a bonus. Maybe he was in on it anyway.

Cody hated dirty government agents. They tried spoiling everything a government agent stood for and put lives in danger. Cody headed towards the Hardys' room and knocked. The door opened and there stood Joe.

"What do you want Brooks?" Joe asked. Frank appeared behind his brother. Both were dressed in the black CIA clothes. Cody noticed two vests laid out on the bed, waiting to be equipped and put on.

"I need to talk to Frank," Cody answered deadpan.

"Then talk," Joe said, leaning against the doorway. Cody wanted to roll his eyes but he remained stoic.

"Alone, Hardy," He said, "And not in the hallway."

"Joe, run down and get us some coffee." Frank said. Joe looked over his shoulder at his brother then back at Cody. He straightened and walked out into the hall.

"Fine, but no beating up on each other until I get back!"

Frank did roll his eyes and Cody couldn't help but grin a little.

"Perceptive," Cody said, turning back to Frank. Frank just shrugged and moved aside so Cody could enter the room.

"What do you want Cody?" Frank said as he began to load his vest with equipment.

"You've been found out Frank," Cody said, crossing his arms and facing Frank. Frank sighed.

"I don't need permission from Nancy's _partner _to ask to date her." Frank said. Cody shook his head.

"You're an idiot if you think that's why I'm here. I don't have to worry about that because I know your true employer," Cody replied. Frank stopped what he was doing and looked at Cody carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Frank said, watching Cody's every move.

"I know you don't really work for the CIA."

_How does Cody know about the Network? Have we been set up? _Frank's mind was racing. Outwardly he scoffed and turned back to his vest.

"You are obviously off your rocker Brooks," Frank said. _You're the one in trouble if you know about the Network._

"We've caught you and you're going to a federal jail for treason against the United States."

This time it was Frank turned to stare. He snapped back to attention and stepped right up into Cody's face.

"You better have a damn good explanation Brooks," Frank said, stressing each word carefully and coldly. But Cody didn't back down. He was used to intimidation.

"The only reason my team isn't here to arrest you right now is because I want to know a few things. I want to know how you knew about Nancy's involvement, how you got into Saffron's employment and of course, why."

"Are you telling me you think _I'm_ the snitch who sold out Nancy?" Frank said, his eyes widening.

"I don't _think _it Hardy, I _know _it," Cody said, his temper rising now that he had voiced the accusation. Just hearing it made him angry.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Frank said, "You're mistaken."

"Saffron was told of Nancy's involvement in his company by you!" Cody shouted, taking a step closer to Frank. Frank clenched his fists.

"I didn't even know she was a government agent until _after_ we were off the boat!"

"Bullshit! All of the information on Nancy was faxed from _your office_ to _his yacht_!"

"I wasn't even in McLean when that message was sent! I was on the goddamn boat!"

Cody blinked. He had been so blinded by the fact that he finally had gotten a clue that he hadn't followed up on it. Very unprofessional and not like him. He turned away from Frank to pace.

Frank took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He felt like slugging the guy but told himself to relax. Then something in his brain clicked on.

"Wait. Who told you it came from my office?"

~*~*~*~*~

The door to Nancy's room was open. She had been getting some help from a few team members in loading some stuff into the vans and turned the deadbolt lock with the door open so it couldn't close all the way. She was in her room looking through one last box when there was a knock on the door frame.

"Agent Drew?"

Nancy stood up from the box, brushed her hands off and turned to see Eddie standing at the door.

"Oh, hi Eddie. What can I-" She stopped as she saw his hand come from behind his back. In it was a gun, complete with silencer.

"I think you should come with me Agent Drew," Eddie said calmly.

~*~*~*~*~

I had to throw _Wicked _in there. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it! Thank you for sticking around – I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Car Ride and Why

Thank you all for the quick reviews! I just wanted to warn you that there is some strong language in this chapter. I still don't own anything recognizable.

~*~*~*~*~

Joe fumed as he stood in the elevator on the way back up to the floor the room was on. He secretly hoped the two would finally duke it out so that they could get on with business. Cody would just have to accept that Nancy picked Frank.

Joe grinned at the thought. He could deal with Nancy as a sister-in-law.

Just as Joe's elevator was opening, he noticed another was closing and caught a flash of a girl dressed in black with strawberry blond.

"Nancy?" He called out but the doors had already shut.

_That's weird._ Joe thought. _Wonder where she's going._ He shrugged and turned down the hallway.

As he round the corner, he was almost knocked over by Frank.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going!" Joe said, regaining his balance. He glared at his brother then froze at the look on his face. "What? What's going on?"

"We need to get to Nancy. Now." Frank said, throwing his brother his vest. As Joe caught it, he noticed Cody behind his brother. The man was pale and his eyes worried.

"I'm sure Nancy's fine, I think she just went down in the elevators." Joe said, motioning to the elevator lobby behind him. Frank and Cody exchanged a glance then looked back at Joe.

"Was she with anyone?" Cody asked. Joe shrugged and velcroed his vest.

"I didn't see her very well. I only saw a girl in all black with strawberry blond hair so I assumed it was Nancy. Did you check her room?" Joe asked.

"We were just headed in that direction. We need to find her Joe." Frank said and started running down the hallway again. Joe turned to Cody with a look of confusion.

"What is going on?"

"I'll explain on the way," Cody answered, rushing after Frank.

~*~*~*~*~

"Nancy?" Frank called out as he pushed open Nancy's room door. He looked around, saw she was gone and was immediately running back out the door. Frank felt cold all over.

"Frank! Where are you going?" Joe called from behind him.

"Down the stairs! She's not there. We have to find her." Frank yelled back. He only took one glance over his shoulder to see Joe following him and Cody talking into his cell phone.

"This is Agents Brooks, DIA. We have a situation. Agent Kirkpatrick is a mole. He has just kidnapped Agent Drew and they are heading to the lobby. We must stop them. I repeat Agent Kirkpatrick is dangerous."

Cody hoped his announcement made it to his team in time to stop Eddie. However, his hopes were dashed when a voice came over the line.

"Agents Drew and Kirkpatrick were just seen leaving the hotel in one of the SUVs. They were heading in a Northeasterly direction. Shall we pursue?"

"Damnit! Yes. Follow them. We have to stop them before they get to the warehouse. Saffron cannot get a hold of her again!" Cody yelled into the phone as the trio flew down the stairwell. "Frank! They're gone! Heading northeast towards the warehouse."

Frank didn't reply. He pushed himself harder and in no time at all he was bursting through the door into the lobby. Joe and Cody were hot on his heels. They saw the members of both Cody and Frank's teams rushing towards the waiting SUVs outside and followed suit.

"Frank," Cody said, motioning to one of the vehicles, "you and Joe go in that one. I'll go in the next and brief my team. This has turned into a rescue mission. Nancy is the priority. Capture Kirkpatrick and Saffron if possible."

Frank and Joe nodded and jumped into their vehicle.

~*~*~*~*~

"You know, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the Gray Man isn't going to like this," Joe said, adjusting his vest and checking his gun once more. Frank ignored him. Unfortunately, Joe was right.

"We will just have to complete two missions at once," Frank said, pushing his own gun into the holder and adding extra ammunition to his jacket pocket. He watched as Cairo flew by them out the window. He didn't care if the mission was blown, Nancy had to be saved. Frank's mind flew back to the night on the dingy and he remembered how he had felt when Nancy had finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

_Is that when you fell in love with her Hardy?_ A little voice in the back of his mind asked. Frank shook his head. Then the memories of the last time they had been in Cairo together flashed forward. Sliding the beautiful diamond ring on her finger on the airplane, holding her close at the hotel counter, playing her husband when sight-seeing and taking care of her when Krieger had tried to kill her twice – once with dropping a pot on her and a second when locking them up in the tombs. The unnecessary feeling of jealously that had welled up when he had seen Joe hugging her on the stage after the bomb was diffused. Finally being able to kiss her on the balcony after the case was solved. For one moment believing she was all his…

_Can you save her this time? Will you be able to tell her you love her now?_

Frank tightened his hand into a fist. Yes, he was going to save her again. He glanced at Joe and found himself being watched.

"What?" Frank asked, his voice harsher than he intended. Joe lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything for a moment. Then he leaned forward and looked Frank straight in the eye.

"Nancy will make it. She's a tough girl and an amazing agent. She survived Saffron once, she can do it again. Don't go beating yourself up over this situation. We will get her out. I know the lengths you'll go to save someone Frank. I've seen it before." Joe said, his eyes flicking to Frank's left arm then back to his face. Frank shrugged and looked back out the window.

Two years ago, Frank had taken a man's life. Granted, the man was trying to kill Joe but it still burned sometimes. He never wished the experience on anyone but in his field of work – sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Had he not stepped up and fired his weapon, the bullet that glazed his arm would have been in Joe's chest. A small price to pay for keeping his brother alive.

Frank absently rubbed a hand over the scar. It was a constant reminder that their job was very dangerous and very real.

"Did you and Cody duke it out?"

Frank sighed and looked over at his brother. Leave it to Joe to try to lighten the mood.

"I felt like slugging him but I didn't. He was just misinformed." Frank replied. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to be so damn noble? You should have hit the guy. Lord knows he has been asking for it the moment we met him," Joe said, leaning back in his seat. Frank chuckled. Joe grinned.

"How do you know Eddie's the one that took Nancy?" Joe asked, getting back on task. Frank almost growled.

"The bastard has been leading us on this whole time. He's been in league with Saffron since the beginning. He fed Cody all the information he originally fed Saffron only he told Cody it had been sent from my office."

Joe's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, your office? You weren't even in the States, you were climbing up the side of the yacht!"

"I know that. Cody didn't so he believed Eddie. Hence the hostility. They couldn't haul me in right away because they didn't have the fax machine as evidence, or so Eddie claimed."

"Did Cody say why he believed him so readily?" Joe asked, trying to comprehend who told who what.

"Nancy's been his partner since she started. He felt responsible for her getting caught and hurt so he wanted to find out who set her up _really badly_. He didn't even check to see if Eddie's story panned out. Apparently, Eddie was banking on that," Frank said. He looked down at his hands for a moment then spoke up again, "I think I would have done the same. Had you been set up, I wouldn't have thought twice about the answer falling into my lap so easy. I'd lunge too."

Joe shook his head.

"No way Frank. You have too much control to do something so unprofessional. I can't lay all the blame on Cody because Eddie is a likable guy when you get to know him. A push-over but likable."

Frank clenched his fists again.

"If he lays one hand on her…"

Joe threw his hands up.

"Whoa there brother. He's not that dumb. He knows both you and Cody would skin him alive. I think he's just the messenger/delivery boy for Saffron," Joe said.

"He's a traitor," Frank said, his voice flat and emotionless. It was that voice that scared Joe the most. Frank could be scary.

"Sir, we couldn't catch-up to Kirkpatrick's SUV. It's made it to the warehouse. Our "eyes" have confirmed Agents Drew and Kirkpatrick exiting the vehicle and entering the warehouse. Orders?" The drive said. Frank grabbed his cell phone and got Cody on the line. He relayed what the driver told him.

"We follow Drew's plan from last night. My teams will take the roof and your teams take the ground floor. I'm sure he'll take her right to the office and to Saffron." Cody said. Frank acknowledged the plan and hung up.

"All right boys, let's get ready."

~*~*~*~*~

"You lying, no-good, traitoring little sonofabitch!"

Nancy pulled against her bonds as Eddie half dragged her into the warehouse. During the drive he had remained silent, never answered any of her questions. Terse commands were the only thing he said.

"Why! What could you possible get from turning your back on your country?" Nancy yelled. Eddie swung her in front of him and pushed her down. She slide on the concrete until she hit some boxes.

"Turning my back on my country?! What did my country ever do for me? I pushed myself through college and training just to get stuck to a desk? My father was a legend! He never went a day without telling me about it, expecting the same from me! However, the DIA thought it'd be cute to put me as a desk jockey. Then, once there, have everyone order me around or ignore me." Eddie yelled, pacing infront of Nancy. "I am a Kirkpatrick! I deserved to be on field work, on cases! But no! They went to brand new agents like _you_ who just flipped your skirt to get what you wanted! But you only flipped skirt to certain people, like that slime ball Cody Brooks, and brushed off the real agents like myself. No wonder you became his partner!"

Nancy's eyes widened.

"Eddie – that's not…"

"Shut up!" Eddie yelled, cutting her off. "I stumbled upon Saffron's files a while back and decided he would be a much better employer than the good ole DIA. He liked that I was willing to hand over any information I could find on him and any operations going on to try to bring him down. My expertise and position in the DIA let me do just that. You people never think about where your "paperwork" goes after its done do you? Then I learned about your involvement in trying to get into his little circle. By the time I got this information, you were already pretty high on the Saffron totem-pole. Meeting him face to face and everything! Well I fixed that problem for him didn't I? Only, you had to escape and live."

Nancy thought back to that night on the yacht. How everything had seemed to be going right until Mastif had come in. _Mastif! _Nancy looked around the area of the warehouse they were in frantically but didn't see anyone else. She gave a sigh of relief but relief didn't last long.

"Looking for someone special? No one's going to be able to help you now Drew. Saffron knows all about the raid that's going to happen. He's made all the necessary precautions. Won't those boys be surprised when they come in the roof? Hope they brought bomb gear!" Eddie said, a wicked smile crossing his face. Nancy's face went white.

"No! You can't let those men die! Eddie, call them and tell them to not come in. They are your own teammates!" Nancy pleaded, fearing for her team and the CIA and FBI teams. She was especially fearful for Frank, Joe and Cody.

"That'd be up to Saffron. You can ask him."

~*~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and get the next one up soon.


	19. The Warehouse

Here it is – the next chapter! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. Busy doesn't even BEGIN to describe how hectic life has been these last few weeks. Thank you so much to everyone who has come back and reviewed. I appreciate the support!

~*~*~*~*~

For being in a supposedly empty warehouse, Saffron's office was just as extravagant as the one in his yacht had been. The man spared no expense when it came to his dwellings. Eddie pushed Nancy through the door roughly, causing her to stumble. With her hands tied, she had no way of catching herself and fell heavily to the floor.

"Gently, Mr. Kirkpatrick, gently," Came a low, smooth voice.

Nancy winced as Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her up-right.

"I'm sorry Mr. Saffron, she tripped." Eddie said, bowing slightly. Nancy looked towards the big desk in the far corner of the room and felt herself shiver. Standing behind it was Saffron.

"Indeed," Saffron replied, coming around the side of the desk. He walked up to Nancy slowly, eyes roaming over her, making her feel vile.

"Welcome to Cairo, Ms. Drew," Saffron said once he was standing in front of her. Nancy's face paled and she struggled against Eddie's grip. She winced when he squeezed her arm. Saffron smiled. "Not as calm and composed as the last time we met, I see."

Nancy glared at him.

"You are despicable. No matter what happens to me, you will be brought down tonight. You have three US government agencies coming straight for you – there's nowhere to run. You might as well give it up." She said, her voice low and angry.

"Prickly, Ms. Drew. I admire the bravery and a beautiful woman with such a fiery spirit. However, I already offered you employ once and you refused. I will not offer it again. This time, you are just going to die." Saffron said.

Nancy stilled. She sensed another presence in the room and turned slightly. Standing in the doorway, filling it completely, was Mastif. She turned back to Saffron and noticed he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Don't worry, Miss Drew. You won't die right away. First I want you to watch as your team dies. Then you'll watch as my men pick away at your backup. You destroyed my beautiful _Ark I_ and so you will lose something you love and cherish." Saffron said, turning back to his desk. He motioned to Mastif. "I want the Hardy brothers alive. Kill the rest."

"You can't just let those men die!" Nancy yelled, her eyes shining with tears threatening to fall.

"My dear," Saffron said, lowering his voice as if talking to a child, "I am a weapons manufacturer. People die every day because of me. I hear pleads of mercy all the time. If you Americans hadn't wanted to stop me, you wouldn't be in this predicament now, would you?"

Saffron shot one last look to Eddie and with a nod, Eddie pulled Nancy from the office.

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry to hear about Agent Drew but your priority must remain on taking out Saffron," The voice on the end of the line Joe was listening to said. Joe grimaced. He knew that's what was going to be said.

"Yes sir," Joe replied. He relayed the plan to his superior.

"That won't work Agent Hardy," The voice said when Joe was done. Joe frowned.

"Sir?" He asked, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

"They will know you are coming now that Agent Drew is in their custody. The DIA mole would have told Saffron the plan so all teams must take precautions. Find another way."

"Yes sir," Joe said, hanging up the phone. He turned to where his brother and Cody were finished suiting up. Both men were strapping on their equipment and yelling orders to men. Their SUVs were parked a few blocks from the warehouse and out of sight. They didn't want to announce their arrival.

"We can't just go barging in there!" Joe said. Neither Cody nor Frank was listening to him.

"Team One, we will go in the North side of the roof. Team Two, take the South side. Frank, have your men cover as many exits as possible on the ground floor," Cody said, clicking his gun into place. Before Frank could reply, Joe stepped in.

"THEY KNOW WE ARE COMING!" Joe yelled, stepping right into Cody's face. That got their attention so Joe stepped back. "Listen, Eddie has known about this plan since last night. I'm sure he relayed it to Saffron. Don't you think Saffron would take precautions? I'm pretty sure there are men, or something else, waiting for you on the roof. I'd rather this be a rescue mission and not a suicide mission."

Cody looked at Frank. Frank looked at Joe.

"He may be on to something," Frank said finally. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Now they listen," Joe mumbled. He relayed what his superior had said on the phone, leaving out the fact that it was a command from the Network. Cody couldn't know that. "I want to get Nancy out of there as fast as possible as well. Especially with Saffron's goon in there with her. But we have to think of another way of getting in." Joe said, looking between the two men.

Cody thought for a minute then reached past Frank into the SUV. He pulled out the rolled up blue prints and laid them out.

"Look to see if you can find any alternate entrances," Cody said, running his finger down the blueprints. The three guys hunched over the blueprints until suddenly Frank slapped his hand down.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, showing the others. His finger was towards the bottom of the blueprints, pointing to an access panel from a maintenance shaft underground.

"Alright, but where's the entrance to the shaft?" Joe asked. Frank traced the tunnel path until it ran off the page. The writing at the page's edge read: _Access: 200 yards southwest 54 degrees, 3 minutes, 0 seconds._

"Gentlemen, we have our access point." Cody said, relaying the information to his team. "However, we need a distraction so they keep all or most of their attention on the ground level."

"Our team can handle that. However, Frank and I go with you," Joe said, crossing his arms. Cody smirked.

"Alright."

Joe's mouth dropped open and Frank chuckled.

"Look, if never hated you guys – I just thought you were, well Frank anyway, were traitors. So, now that I know I was wrong, I apologize for being such a jackass. You guys saved Nancy once and now I am relying on your help to do it again. So, yeah, you're going with me." Cody said, staring Joe straight in the eye. Joe stared back for a minute then grinned.

"No hard feelings," He said, sticking his hand out. Cody grasped it and they shook.

"Great, now that we're all chummy and not going to kill each other in their sleep, let's get going," Frank said, heading towards his team to brief them on the plan. Joe followed and Cody went to his own men. After getting details straightened out, Cody, Frank, Joe and three of Cody's team headed towards the access panel of the maintenance hatch.

As soon as they got close, Cody gave the signal to go to the throat mics.

"Keep eyes and ears open boys, we're going in," He said, voice barely above a whisper but heard loud and clear.

_We're going in? That's the best he could come up with?_ Joe thought but then focused on the task at hand. _Nancy and Saffron_.

Frank's thoughts were running along the same line.

_Is she alright? Is she still…alive? Yes! She is still alive. Don't go down that road Hardy. You have to stay alert and get her out._

Frank focused on the back of Cody's vest and was determined to get Nancy out of that warehouse alive.

~*~*~*~*~

As Nancy looked around the little room she was in, she noticed it wasn't a room at all. The four "walls" were actually just crates stacked one on top the other. The markings and letters all appeared to be Greek. Nancy was usually pretty good with languages but Greek was…well, Greek. Because she had been left alone, her bonds were now cuffs instead of ropes.

"Guess they thought I couldn't break out of cuffs," Nancy mumbled. Although she had been pushed around, Nancy felt she had gotten off pretty easy. With her hands behind her, there was little wiggle room. Nancy sat on the ground, slipped her wrists under her butt and under her legs so that her arms were in front of her.

_That's better._ She thought as she reached up into her hair. The pony tail it had been in was disheveled and falling out but by some miracle a few hairpins had remained. Nancy pulled one from her hair and began working at her cuffs. It was an old trick but it still worked. A few minutes later, the cuffs popped open and Nancy was free.

Rubbing her wrists, Nancy watched the "door" carefully. No one had come in for a while now but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone just outside. Saffron was too smart to leave her all alone.

As she got closer to the entrance to the room, she heard voices.

"I dunno know Freddy, I think they are chickening out. They wudda hit us by now don't ya think? I think they're scared," The voice said.

"They're out there – I can feel it. I think they are biding their time to strike when the moment is right. Saffron was a fool for having that government agent kidnap that other agent." Came another voice.

"I dunno Fred. You're always havin' "feelings" about stuff."

"Yeah? Always? I'm usually always right too. The explosives on the roof are ready to go and I made sure there's just enough to make sure it doesn't come down on top – oh, Mr. Kirkpatrick, did you need something?"

Nancy's eyes widened and she turned and headed for one of the back corners. She stood on the cuffs and clasped her hands behind her just as Eddie strolled in. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed he was alone.

"What? You think I can't handle you alone Drew?" Eddie said after noticing her looking for someone else. Nancy remained silent. Eddie shrugged. "You're cuffed and a woman. I'm not that scared."

"Maybe you're not scared, but you're a fake." Nancy said. Eddie glared at her but she continued, "You're a filthy rat and a disgrace. What would your father think?"

Eddie launched himself at Nancy. As Nancy ducked, she brought her arms from behind her and brought them down hard on Eddie's back. Eddie fell to the ground and Nancy turned to run out the door. Before she could take two steps, she felt a hand grab her ankle and she fell heavily to the floor. Before she could turn around a heavy weight pinned her down.

"You think you're clever. I'm a government agent Drew. Did you think I wouldn't notice the cuffs you were standing on?" Eddie hissed in her ear. Nancy struggled to throw him off but he had her firmly pinned. She gasped for breath. Eddie leaned closer to her face. "You know Drew, you're quite beautiful. You have a fiery spirit and a gorgeous body."

Nancy shivered as Eddie stroked his hand up her side. Her eyes burned with angry tears as he nuzzled the area between her neck and shoulder and kissed her cheek. He chuckled.

"All in good time, Nancy. However, now you'll have to pay for that little trick," Eddie said. Nancy took a deep breath as Eddie leaned up off of her lungs. She felt dirty. After a quick breath, she turned over quickly to see Eddie standing over her, gun in his hand directed right at her.

"I'm sorry Drew."

Nancy closed her eyes as the gun exploded.

~*~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm working as quickly as I can on the next one. Keep an eye out for the conclusion!


	20. The Wrap Up

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~

_This is it_. Nancy thought, despair flooding her. _Dad, I'm so sorry. Cody, thanks for being a great partner. Frank…oh Frank, I'm sorry!_ Nancy waited for her end to come and she flinched when she heard the gun go off.

Seconds ticked by like decades but no pain came. She heard a grunt and then a thud. Nancy's eyes snapped open to see Eddie's body slumped against the crated wall. She spun around quickly towards the door and standing there was a sight that made her heart leap and sink at the same time.

Frank was poised just inside the door, gun leveled at Eddie. His eyes were cold and hard and his mouth was set it a firm line. Nancy couldn't help but feel a little more than glad Frank was on her side.

She stood up slowly, her back to Eddie. Her eyes never left Frank's face. She reached out her hand and placed it gently on Frank's arm. It wasn't until that moment that Frank finally looked at her. He dropped his arm and his eyes flicked back to Eddie's body.

Before Nancy could say anything, Frank grabbed her hand and headed out into the warehouse. Frank handed Nancy a gun and with a nod, Nancy took the lead. Nancy took in her surroundings as she and Frank ran. The west side of the warehouse was in total chaos and flames. Saffron's men were running in all directions, shouting orders and trying to escape capture.

_How did I miss all of this?! _Nancy thought, amazed that she hadn't heard the explosions or yelling. Her mind started to drift back to Eddie but she slammed the door on it. _Don't think Drew, just keep going._

Nancy and Frank raced past the stairs going up to Saffron's office. She stopped suddenly and Frank just missed slamming into her. She started to go up the stairs when Frank grabbed her arm.

"Cody and Joe are handling him, let's go."

"We have to help. We can't let him escape."

"I said Cody and Joe have got it covered, we are leaving."

Nancy was about to protest again but Frank was already pulling her towards the exit. With one last look to the upstairs office, Nancy ran out of the warehouse.

~*~*~*~*~

After Frank had spotted Eddie and followed him, Joe and Cody had taken their team towards the office of the warehouse. Cody radioed their position and within seconds, a large explosion ripped the west side of the warehouse. Saffron's men started running and Cody's team started rounding them up.

"What the hell?" Joe said as he glanced over his shoulder at the wrecked wall.

"Distraction," Cody said, "Saffron is in his office. We have to get to him quickly."

"Nice of you to inform me of this distraction," Joe hissed, "Do you realize you sent an explosion into an _ammunition-filled warehouse_?!"

Cody didn't even blink. "It's all for show. Let's go."

Once the two climbed the stairs, Joe and Cody stood by the door, guns raised. Cody nodded to Joe and Joe kicked in the door.

_I've always wanted to do that_! Joe thought smugly. He turned serious again when Cody started to enter the room. In the back corner, Saffron sat behind his desk. With their guns leveled at him, the two men walked slowly towards him. Saffron raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

"I know when the game is up gentlemen," Saffron said, his voice silky smooth. "Why run and risk getting shot when I pay for top-notch lawyers?"

"No lawyer is going to be able to get you out of this Saffron," Cody said coldly. Joe walked around the table and pulled Saffron to his feet. He tied Saffron's hands in military cuffs and started to lead him around the desk. Cody stepped up and blocked their way, gun still raised.

"Not here Cody," Joe warned. He could see the hate burning in Cody's eyes. Joe could feel it too but he wasn't going to let the feelings surface. They had to be professionals.

"Mr. Brooks, I do wish you'd try something. It would give my lawyers some leverage," Saffron said, smiling. When Cody didn't move, Saffron's smile widened. "Maybe I should tell you what that double agent of yours is doing to your partner at the moment. I'm sure he's thoroughly enjoying himself and her. From what he's told me, she might like it too."

Joe threw himself between Saffron and Cody as Cody launched himself at Saffron.

"Brooks!" Joe shouted, grabbing Cody while Saffron stood laughing, "He's an asshole! Don't jeopardize this mission because he's a lying weasel. You know perfectly well Frank is there. Let it go."

Cody stopped and glared at Saffron then at Joe. He just wanted five minutes alone with the guy but knew Joe was right. Without another word, Cody headed for the door. The commotion outside the office had died down and Cody could see their men wrapping up the job.

Suddenly, a large shadow stood up from behind some weapon cases Cody was standing in front of. Before Joe could react, two tree-trunk sized arms wrapped themselves around Cody's neck. Cody's air was immediately cut off. As he gasped, he fought his attacker as much as possible. Saffron smiled.

"I would like you to meet my head bodyguard, Mastif."

A shot rang out and both Cody and Mastif fell to the ground. Joe ran over and pushed Mastif off Cody, who sat up gagging and couching. Joe looked at Mastif and saw a bullet hole in his head. He looked up and saw one of their sniper guys salute and run out. Joe turned to Saffron with a grim smile.

"I would like you to meet our sharp-shooter, John."

Saffron wasn't smiling anymore.

~*~*~*~*~

Frank watched the warehouse tensely. After getting Nancy out and making sure she was being checked out by the medics, Frank had to use all his will power not to run back in after Joe. After a few tense minutes, he saw both Cody and Joe walk out with Saffron between them. A cheer rose up throughout the teams and Joe had a big sideways grin on his face. The two handed Saffron off to others and headed towards Frank.

"Nancy?" Joe asked.

Frank nodded towards one of the SUVs where Nancy was being seen too. Cody looked to Joe and held out his hand. Joe looked at it in surprise but shook it anyway.

"Thanks Hardy," Cody said, then headed in the direction Frank indicated. Frank didn't follow. Joe looked from the SUV to Frank.

"What's up?" Joe asked, taking note of Frank's expression. He'd seen it only once before.

"Kirkpatrick is dead."

Joe didn't say anything. He already knew something like that was what put the look in Frank's eyes. Frank ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and sighed.

"I killed him," Frank started. Joe held up a hand.

"Frank, you don't need to explain it to me."

"I have to get it off my chest Joe. It's not the first time and if I stay in this profession it won't be the last. I just don't enjoy taking another man's life. First to save yours and then to save Nancy's. You're my brother, you have to be grateful." Frank said, a smile cracking. Then he was serious, "Nancy doesn't."

Joe thought about it for a moment. Then he realized what was going on.

"Frank, she's not going to think any different of you. Both she and I would do the same for you. We are trained to kill if we have to. It doesn't mean we're cold-blooded killers. We don't do it for fun. We do it to save others and protect our country."

Frank smiled.

"I know, just thought I'd hear you say it."

Joe's mouth dropped open. Then he laughed.

"Go get her."

~*~*~*~*~

Nancy watched as Frank walked toward her. She had just finished reassuring Cody that she was perfectly fine and that it wasn't his fault she had been snatched by Eddie. She was exhausted.

Frank stopped just in front of her and looked at her. She looked tired but otherwise little worse for wear.

"Hi," He said. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Look, I don't know if any of this will change how you feel about me" Frank started, "but I just wanted to let you know I don't regret what I did."

Nancy's eyes widened.

"Change how I feel about you? Why would it? You saved my life Frank." Nancy said. Then she smiled, "Again."

"So, we're okay?" Frank asked, nervous. Nancy laughed and threw her arms around his neck. His whole body relaxed and held her close. She was warm, soft and alive.

"We are more than okay," Nancy whispered, holding him tightly, thanking God they all came out of the ordeal alive and kicking. "We even got the bad guy."

Frank laughed and leaned away. He took her face in his hands and just watched her. Her beautiful blue eyes glistened and her cheeks had a touch of pink. He smiled and leaned closer. The kiss was full of relief but it was sweet and full of promise.

Suddenly someone let out a wolf whistle and the pair heard cheers and clapping. They broke away from each other and turned to see Joe and Cody standing with a bunch of the other agents, making a racket. Joe nudged Cody and pointed towards his brother and Nancy.

"Oh Joe." Nancy laughed. Frank turned to her and grinned.

"Let's give them something to really whistle about."

Before Nancy could react, Frank picked her up behind her shoulders and legs, spun her around and kissed her.

As the whistles got louder, Nancy laughed and kissed Frank back.

_Finally._

~*~*~*~*~

The End! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as they enjoyed telling it. The next one is in the works and will hopefully be up soon! I truly appreciate everyone's reviews. Thank you!


End file.
